Harry Potter's Black Childhood
by Kadtie
Summary: AU. Sirius tells Hagrid the truth about the secret keeper and takes Harry to a safe location. Pettigrew is sent to Azkaban instead of Sirius who raises Harry in a healthy wizarding home on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Rated T. No Slash. UP FOR ADOPTION! MESSAGE FOR DETAILS!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I owned Harry Potter, but then I woke up and the reality is that I don't.

Summary: Instead of going after Pettigrew himself, Sirius tells Hagrid the truth about the secret keeper and takes Harry to a safe location. Pettigrew is sent to Azcaban instead of Sirius who raises Harry in a healthy wizarding home on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. How will this affect the future? Rated T for possible future aspects.

Harry Potter's Black Childhood

The night air was cold as a robed man parked his motorcycle and rushed to where the Potter house once stood, stepping over debris from the now destroyed building. Sirius Black fell to his knees, crunching on broken glass and splintered wood, in shock at the sight of the house's remains. He'd rightfully feared the worst when he'd gone to check up on Pettigrew and found his flat abandoned. He felt tears build up behind his eyes and he choked back a sob.

A sound from the other side of a half standing wall caught Sirius' attention. He quickly pulled out his wand, on his feet in a flash, tears forgotten. He would fight back and hopefully he'd be able to get revenge for his fallen friend. He relaxed when he saw the large figure step out from behind the remains of the wall.

"Hagrid," Sirius called as he stepped forward returning his wand to the inside of his robes.

The large man froze surprised at hearing his name, but soon relaxed and turned to face who had called as he recognized the voice. "Sirius!" Hagrid sniffled, tears dripping into is beard. "I was just… Dumbledore sent me ter collect 'arry 'ere." He lifted the bundle in his arm, drawing Sirius' attention to it.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprise, he'd assumed that his godson had been killed, but they soon softened as he realized what that meant. He stepped up to the overly large man and held out his arms. "Give him to me, Hagrid." His face was solemn.

Hagrid stiffened. "Er, well. I am sorry abou' all this, but Dumbledore said ter take 'im straight ter Privet Drive once I got 'im." He looked determined.

Anger bubbled up from the pit of Sirius' stomach, though it wasn't directed at Hagrid. He was just doing his job. Sirius felt his magic fluctuate, but ignored it, clenching his teeth. He had a choice to make. He could either calm down and tell Hagrid whose fault all this was now, or he could go find that filthy traitorous rat and get some answers, and maybe even revenge.

Several moments passed by and Hagrid cringed at the sight of Sirius' anger. He was about to try and leave in hopes of fulfilling Dumbledore's orders, when he saw Sirius collect himself.

Sirius took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself and his magic. It wouldn't do to let Harry be taken to somebody else while Sirius went off to do something stupid. He was the boy's Godfather. He had a responsibility to take care of him. He looked up at Hagrid with sincerity.

"I wasn't the secret keeper."

Hagrid's eyes bulged. He'd completely forgotten about the fidelius charm and that Sirius was the most likely person to be the Potter's secret keeper. For a moment he was fearful, but then remembered what the man had just said. He could see the sincerity and sadness held within those grey eyes, but he also saw determination and commitment. He believed him, but now he was confused. "I believe yeh," Sirius visibly relaxed, "But then who was?"

At that Sirius' eyes hardened and he had to visibly collect himself again before he could speak. "Peter Pettigrew."

Hagrid openly gaped as Sirius continued.

"I knew everyone would assume that I was the secret keeper, so I convinced James to switch keepers as a decoy." He clenched his fists and his eyes closed, as if in pain. "I now see what a dreadful mistake that was." A tear slid down his right cheek, but he either didn't notice or he ignored it. He looked up at Hagrid, pleading. "Give me my Godson, Hagrid." He held out his arms to the half giant. "He is my responsibility now. I'll take care of him. Please."

Hagrid sighed, but did as he was asked. "I'll have ter tell the headmaster o' course." His voice was thick with emotion.

Sirius nodded as he looked down at the small bundle that was now in his arms. He saw the scar that would probably mark the boy for the rest of his life and felt his heart clench at the thought of what Harry would likely have to live with. He had just unknowingly defeated the wizarding world's most feared adversary and survived. He looked back up at Hagrid, "Tell him to spread the word. We have to catch that rat!"

Hagrid nodded as he placed a large, heavy hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Take 'im somewhere safe. I'll contact Dumbledore and tell 'im everythin'. He'll know what ter do." He then turned and left, hurrying to do what needed to be done.

Sirius took Harry to his flat to wait for someone to contact him. He knew he'd probably have to relocate, so he started packing his things.

Hours passed, and Sirius continued to wait after he finished packing. Harry woke up crying and Sirius calmed him down by morphing into a dog and letting the toddler snuggle into his fur until he fell back asleep. Just as he changed back and tucked Harry in he heard his fireplace flare and went to check it out, wand at the ready.

"Padfoot, it's me!"

Sirius relaxed and stepped into the room when he heard the voice of Remus Lupin.

"Moony!" He smiled at his friend, but his curiosity got the better of him and he immediately started asking questions. "Did you hear? I'm sorry we didn't tell you. What's taken so long? What's happening? Have they caught Wormtail?"

Remus held up a hand, obviously overwhelmed. "One question at a time!" He looked sadly at his friend as he took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for Sirius to do the same. "Yes, I heard, and don't blame you, it was a good idea. There was no way for you to have known that Peter had switched sides. After Hagrid told Dumbledore all that you said he sent Hagrid to spread the word, then went directly to the Ministry. He got a team of Arurors and went after Peter." Lupin took a deep breath and looked at Sirius, who was on the edge of his seat, in the eyes. "When they confronted him he yelled about how you had betrayed Lilly and James and he cut off his finger, apparently in an attempt to get away, but they detained him. His wand has been snapped and he has already been sent to Azkaban."

Sirius closed his eyes, taking it all in as he released the breath he'd been holding. When he opened his eyes they were hard as stone. "Good. Let him rot in that hellhole." Even though he knew that rat was getting what he deserved he still couldn't help imagining his own hands wrapping around that filthy neck and strangling the life out of him himself. But he supposed that living the rest of his worthless life with those horrible dementors slowly sucking all hope out of him would have to suffice. He closed his eyes again, as if he were in pain. "I thought he was our friend." He trembled with emotion and a tear fell unbidden from his eye.

Remus looked solemn. "As did I, Sirius. Nobody even suspected. It's nobody's fault but his."

The sound of a baby crying filled the air and Remus frowned.

Sirius got up with a sigh, discreetly wiping his eyes, and went to comfort his godson. "I don't know the first thing about raising a child." He went into the bedroom and gently picked up little Harry, who stopped crying immediately after being picked up, before he cast a weightless charm on his luggage and lifted that as well. He turned around to see Remus looking at him from the doorway.

"I see you're all packed."

Sirius nodded and Remus smiled sadly at him.

"Then we'd best be off. Dumbledore has already prepared a place for you on the outskirts of a small village in Devon. It has already been put under the fidelius charm. I am the secret keeper for now, but we are also thinking about making you a secondary secret keeper once we arrive." He motioned to for Sirius to follow him and left for the fireplace. "We'll be using the floo."

They stepped up to the fireplace and Remus told Sirius the house's location. Sirius threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and left without looking back.

-HPBC-

Author's Notes:

Hello! My name is Kadtie and this is my first ever fanfiction! I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think. If you find any plot holes or contradictions go ahead and tell me and I'll look into fixing them. Like I said this is my first ever fanfiction and I want to get it right.

See you next Chapter!

Kadtie, out.


	2. Harry's First Black Christmas

First things first, I'd like to thank striker90, minerdude, PuppyProngs, bensdad, phantombrick, ursineus, cldiva, Bloodfire87, lilyluna78, for putting this story on their alerts/favorites, and Cooky Crumbla for putting _me _on their alerts. I'm sincerely flattered and flabbergasted by the response that this story has received. I will continue to work hard to keep this story going until it's finished. I don't know how long it will take or how long the story will be since I only have a small portion currently planned, but I will continue strong nevertheless.

And a very special thank you to my reviewers Bloodfire87 and Demonmike! You're so special you get thanked twice.

Just a quick note: I am American and have never left my home country, so I don't exactly know European terms and such, so feel free to correct me if I get things wrong.

With that note I'd like to present:

**HPBC Chapter 1: Harry's First Black Christmas**

The house that Harry and the two Marauders lived in was a moderate two story building with three bedrooms upstairs, a master bedroom on the main floor, two and a half bathrooms, a large kitchen with an island taking up the middle, a dining room, and an office. The house was located on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. It only took Sirius, with the help of several members of the Order of the Phoenix, a day to get it filled with furniture and to get settled in.

The office on the main floor was converted into a nursery, where Harry slept, while Sirius took the master bedroom and Remus took one of the upstairs bedrooms. It was quite a task for Sirius to get used to taking care of a child, but he slowly got the hang of it, though he expected he'd never get used to changing the boy's nappies.

The week before Christmas found the trio in the town doing some shopping.

Sirius pushed little Harry in a muggle stroller down the street of Ottery St. Catchpole. His wand was in a position that made it easy for quick retrieval in case of an emergency. Remus strode in front of them, also ready to retrieve his wand at a moment's notice. Tension was high after the recent attack on the Longbottom family.

Sixteen month old Harry had no care in the world as he took in the bright Christmas lights on all of the buildings with wide eyes. Occasionally he'd point at something in one of the windows with an exclamation of "Dat!" only to get distracted by something else and forget about what had excited him. Every time he did this his two adult escorts couldn't help but smile at the toddler.

Stepping into their desired shop they saw a flock of red heads surrounding an unmistakable woman with a head full of thick red hair holding a baby in one arm and holding the hand of a red headed toddler with the other. Molly Weasley was clearly doing some last minute shopping. Sirius and Remus both noticed that she looked happy despite the recent deaths of her brothers, though she was probably covering her feelings in light of the upcoming holiday.

"Alright children, I want no funny business. That means you Fred and George! Charlie, keep an eye on your brothers will you? And Bill dear, could you hold your sister while mum grabs a few things?" She handed the baby to the tallest of the flock then started her quest, the little toddler still holding her hand.

Sirius smiled at the sight of the Weasley family. Molly had helped him considerably with getting used to taking care of a child, even coming to visit once or twice in the past two months, though she'd left the entourage at home.

"Hello Molly, I see you're doing some last minute shopping!" Remus greeted the woman cheerfully. "We were just picking up some things for little Harry as well."

Molly smiled at the two marauders, letting go of her youngest son's hand to give them both bone crushing hugs. "Sirius! Remus! Oh it's so good to see the both of you. And Harry! Oh, look at his hair! It's all over the place! Don't you two own a comb?" She scolded the two of them while crouching down to look at the boy in the stroller.

Harry's green eyes moved curiously from Molly to the toddler who had taken possession of her hand once again with fascination. He seemed to recognize Molly from the times she'd come to visit, but she'd never brought another little person like him before. His little toddler mind was thoroughly confused.

Molly lifted her son onto her knee. "Are you interested in Ronald? He's only a few months older than you." Ron promptly began sucking on his hand as she spoke. "Maybe we should schedule a play date. How does Christmas Eve sound?" She smiled up at the marauders. "We'll be having a little get together on that day anyway, feel free to bring Harry along dears."

Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance before turning back to Molly. "We'd love to come." Remus would have said more, but Molly's cries of joy drowned him out.

"Well that's wonderful! I'll tell Arthur you're coming, he'll be thrilled! We're inviting all of our magical friends from around town including the Lovegoods and their daughter. The Diggorys and their little boy will be coming as well. We invited the Fawcetts but they already have plans. Just as well."

Charlie's voice and the sound of a crying baby reached the group and Molly immediately stood. "Fred! George! I told you to behave!" She bellowed. "Sorry dears, I've got to take care of this. I expect to see you at the Burrow on Christmas Eve! Four o'clock sharp!" With that she left to deal with her troublesome children, Ronald on her hip.

Remus and Sirius smiled fondly after the plump woman before finishing their shopping and heading home.

-HPBC-

Christmas Eve found the three of them (Sirius, Remus, and Harry) at the Burrow. Harry was in a corner of the living room designated for the smaller children along with Ronald and Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. The younger babies were lying on their backs under mobiles, while Harry and Ronald were playing with toys nearby. Ron had a toy dragon that he was making growling noises for while Harry had a gryphon. They soon started making the two toys fight, much to the amusement of several adults.

Said adults were all seated within the living room participating in casual conversation that ranged from light topics such as their plans for the remaining holidays, to more serious topics such as the Longbottom's new conditions and what was being done about their young son.

"You can hardly expect Augusta to raise the boy by herself. Imagine how the poor kid would turn out!"

"I imagine he'd end up afraid of birds with that outrageous hat of hers."

"Or feathers."

Laughter filled the room despite the seriousness of the conversation. It was Christmas Eve and nobody wanted to dwell on the sadness of the world.

Through the cheery atmosphere nobody noticed a barn owl swoop in through the window and deliver the Daily Prophet. Arthur Weasley paid the owl its desired amount and offered the creature a square of ham from the snack table before unfolding the paper and beginning to read. The look of shock on his face was noticed by several people around him, causing a hush to quickly fall about the room.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly, like most of the adults in the room, looked worried.

Arthur shook his head and began reading the front page aloud.

"**Pettigrew Confesses! Lucius Malfoy Killed in Auror Raid!**

"Yesterday morning, in an attempt to lighten his own sentence, one Peter Pettigrew, a Death Eater captured for the death of James and Lilly Potter, was put under Veritiserum and turned in several of his fellow Death Eaters. Among these were Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr., all of whom were captured last week after their infiltration of the Longbottom home (for more information see page 7), along with Severus Snape, who has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore, and the ministry's very own Lucius Malfoy.

"Seeing as Pettigrew had only been able to turn in one of his fellows he was promptly returned to Azkaban and Aurors were immediately sent to investigate the possible Death Eater in his own home.

"The Aurors were planning to simply interrogate Mr. Malfoy, but upon seeing the team of highly trained Aurors surrounding his house he retaliated, injuring three of his attackers and killing one more with the unforgivable _Avada Kedavra _curse. After several minutes of desperate struggle one Auror managed to hit the Death Eater on the head by banishing a transfigured chair, knocking him unconscious and causing severe brain trauma. Malfoy died minutes later.

"This reporter is sad to relate the events that followed soon after. Last night Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' widow, was found dead in her living room with a note in her hand that stated that she could not live in a world without her husband. She had taken her own life, leaving her seventeen month old son in the guardianship of his Godfather.

"Cleanup of the Malfoy mansion continues… for more see page 4." Arthur looked up from the paper to see mixed reactions. Several people in the room looked indifferent to the news, while others looked appalled at Narcissa's actions.

Molly, looking as though she'd eaten something sour, was the first to speak. "Well, as sad as it is to see such a young child without parents, I can't say it hasn't happened before." Her eyes flicked toward the children in the corner. "No reason for us to stop our celebrations! It's Christmas for heaven's sake!" She grabbed an empty snack tray and made her way back into the kitchen. "Would anybody like a cookie? The next batch is hot and ready!"

That effectively broke the ice and previously abandoned conversations continued where they'd been left off.

The party continued cheerfully with no further interruptions.

-HPBC-

AN: I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but things are going to be moving a little slowly until Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, which I may or may not do in the next chapter. I'm still debating how many chapters to write concerning his pre-Hogwarts years. No more than two after this one I'm sure.

Today marks the start of my spring break, so my writing time may become sporadic for the next week. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Monday. Until then, have a nice weekend!


	3. Secret Among Men

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You should know this._

_Thank you to the 12 people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites! You are very much appreciated!_

_And to my reviewers house-elf7, madeyemarauder, Schurmann, Dracarot, and Bloodfire87, thank you very, very much! You're so special, you get thanked twice!_

_Just as a warning for those who don't like it when writers take liberties I'll admit I'm taking some making Snape Draco's godfather. I know it's not cannon, but I think it fits for what I want. I like Snape when he's not being a total ass, and I like Draco when he's not being a royal prat. _

_But mostly I just wanted to kill Lucius._

_This is the longest chapter so far with nearly 3000 words and spanning several years. Hope you enjoy and feel free to point out any mistakes!_

**Chapter 2: Secret Among Men**

11 July 1988

Harry flattened his unruly hair over his forehead in the hopes that nobody would notice his scar. He hated it when people stared at his scar. Sirius had explained to Harry at an early age what had happened to his parents, so to him his scar was a painful reminder that his parents were both dead. Not that he minded being raised by his godfather, in fact most days he rather enjoyed himself. But then there were days like this one where he had to go out in public. Today's adventure was about new robes. Harry's were starting to look a bit scroungy, not to mention a little short, so Sirius insisted that they visit Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley to get him some new ones.

Luckily today didn't seem to be very busy. On first inspection the only other patrons in the shop seemed to be a few witches off in one corner twittering excitedly about something or another. Sirius looked like he wanted to go talk to them, but he kept himself on track and took his charge to the back of the store where they found Madam Malkin talking to an imposing witch sporting an outrageous hat with a stuffed vulture on top. She was standing next to a plump young boy who looked to be about Harry's age.

Harry brightened up considerably at the sight of someone his age.

The adults talked about robes and refitting and Harry tuned them out in favor of the new kid.

"Hi," Harry smiled at the chubby boy in greeting, "I'm here with my godfather to get some new robes." He shook his head as if this was something ridiculous. "What are you in for?"

The chubby boy's eyes flicked nervously to his grandmother as though he expected to get in trouble then back at Harry. "M-m-m-m-my gran says I need new robes too." Harry thought he sounded scared. Best change that.

Harry leaned closer and put on a serious face. "Well then it looks like we're in this together." He stuck his hand out to the boy. "I'm Harry."

The boy looked fearfully at Harry's hand for a moment as if it were going to bite him before tentatively taking it in his own. "Neville Longbottom."

Harry beamed at Neville, shaking his hand up and down enthusiastically. "I think we're going to be good friends Neville."

The two of them were then ushered into the back and the chaos of buying new clothes began. Harry continued talking to Neville through the pinning and fitting.

"Have you had any accidental magic yet?"

Neville grunted. "Yeah, two months ago Uncle Algie hung me out the window by my ankles and when he dropped me I bounced. Before that everybody thought I might be a squib." He smiled shyly as his head emerged from the top of the garment that he was currently trying on.

Harry smiled back before a garment was forced over his own head. "I once turned my friend Ron's hair blue. I also accidently apparated onto the roof when I was trying to hide from his mum after I pulled a prank on his older brother Percy." Harry screwed up his face in thought. "All I did was throw a dung bomb in the bathroom while he was showering."

Neville laughed at that and Harry smiled. He was glad he was able to get the shy boy to open up a bit.

The two continued to be fitted for the better part of two hours, finally emerging bored and tired.

"Sirius, can we go get ice cream now? All that changing and pinning made me hungry." Harry looked at his godfather with pleading green eyes.

Sirius frowned, pondering. "Well," He looked at Neville, who had come out from the back at the same time as his godson, "Only if Mr. Longbottom here is allowed to come as well." He looked up at Augusta, mischief clearly written on his face and she scowled at him. Harry turned his big green eyes on her and Neville looked hopeful as well. She soon cracked under the pressure.

She sniffed indignantly, lifting her nose in the air. "I will allow it."

Harry cheered, raising his fist in the air in excitement and Neville smiled. Sirius grinned in victory. He saw a grand friendship in the making.

-HPBC-

31 July 1990

"Happy birthday!"

Everyone in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour chorused the phrase in celebration of Harry and Neville's tenth birthdays as they blew out the candles on their cake. Harry had insisted that they make it a double birthday party, if only to take the attention off of himself somewhat. "Ten years old. Oh. They'll be getting their letters and leaving off to Hogwarts before you know it." Molly sniffed. "Poor Ginny will be the only child in the house for a whole year." She was getting a little emotional at the sight of how much they'd grown.

"Come now Molly dear, there's a whole year between now and then. Ginny will be fine, now let the children eat their cake." Arthur always knew how to calm his wife.

The bell on the door jingled as a tall man with greasy hair and dark robes walked into the parlour followed by a small boy with light blonde hair. The tall man looked annoyed at the large group in the back and how much noise they were making, but he did his best to ignore them and walked up to the counter to get the blonde boy his ice cream.

The tall man's eyes widened at the sight of Sirius and Remus, then mumbled something about waiting outside. The blonde boy nodded and smiled as he received the rare treat and sat down at one of the few empty tables in the boisterous shop. The table he sat at just happened to be right behind the one that Harry, Neville, and Ron were occupying.

Harry noticed that the blonde boy was sitting alone and pointed it out to his two friends. "Come on." He got out of his seat and headed around their table to stand next to the blonde boy, Neville and Ron close behind. "Hello, my name's Harry." He purposely left out his last name.

The blonde boy gave Harry an annoyed glance and returned to his ice cream.

Harry huffed, but tried again anyway. "These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom." He indicated the boys behind him. "Would you like some cake? Me 'n Nev here are celebrating our birthdays. His was yesterday, mine's today." The blonde boy perked up at the mention of cake and looked at Harry with wonder. It was clear to Harry that the boy didn't get sweets very often, though he looked to be well cared for. Harry smiled and held out his hand. "What's your name?"

The blonde boy looked at Harry's hand for a moment before allowing himself a half smile and grabbing the offered hand in a firm (for a couple of ten-year-olds) handshake. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

Harry and his friends all smiled. "Well then Draco, the cake is this way." The trio led the new boy to the large cake a couple tables down and they each grabbed a slice.

Draco looked at the cake as if it was something precious before digging in.

"Hello, who's this? Making new friends are we Harry?" Sirius pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, Remus standing behind him.

Grinning happily, Harry indicated the new boy in the group. "This is my new friend Draco. I saw him sitting alone over there and decided to offer him some cake. Draco, these are my dads." He winked at Draco.

The marauders both blanched and Remus stuttered. Sirius soon recovered and growled menacingly at his godson. "WE ARE NOT!" They both began blushing furiously and Remus mumbled something about liking women.

Harry and his friends laughed at his guardian's frustration. "I'm just kidding! Sorry, I'll do it right this time." He motioned to the two adults with a serious air, "Draco, this is my godfather Sirius Black, and an old family friend Remus Lupin. Sirius, Remus, this is Draco Malfoy."

If the marauders were disturbed at all by the name Malfoy they didn't show it. "Well Draco, I see you're enjoying your cake. I thought only Ron could fit that much in his mouth at one time." Sirius raised an eyebrow, indicating the crumbs on Draco's face causing the boy to blush scarlet and wipe his mouth. Sirius laughed. "Well boys, don't let us stop you from getting to know each other." He got up from his chair and the two of them left, intent on keeping an eye on the Malfoy boy from a distance.

Draco swallowed his mouthful of cake. "You seem to be really close to your godfather."

Harry shrugged. "Well he did raise me and all." He tried to play it off as no big deal, but Draco was intrigued.

"You were raised by your godfather too? What about your parents?" It was obvious that he hadn't noticed Harry's scar yet.

Harry frowned. "They died when I was a baby. Voldemort killed them."

Draco cringed at the name. "You say the Dark Lord's name like it's nothing!"

A scowl made its way to Harry's face, but Neville cut in before he could say anything.

"Well it is just a name, though I can't bring myself to say it." He blushed.

"Yeah," Ron continued, "And if anybody's got a right to say it Harry does, being the one that offed the bloke and all."

Draco's eyes widened in realization. "You're Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess the jig is up, huh?" He lifted his fringe so Draco could see his lightning bolt scar. Draco stared at it with mixed feelings before shaking his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare like an idiot."

Harry was impressed. "That's alright, everybody does, and most people don't apologize for it, so you're alright in my book."

"Yeah mate." Ron said before stuffing his face with cake.

Draco finished up his last bite and looked out the window to see his godfather waiting impatiently by the door.

"Oh right, my godfather's waiting. I'd better go before he comes in to get me." He hopped off his chair and brushed cake crumbs off his robes. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Yeah mate, nice meeting you too." Ron's mouth was half full of cake.

"Hope to see you around." Neville waved.

"Yeah, see you Draco." Harry's head perked up with an idea. "Hey, you mind if I owl you? I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind if I borrowed his owl."

Draco looked at Harry in astonishment. "Well. I guess so. I don't think my godfather would mind." Harry smiled and Draco smiled back before waving and exiting the shop, the bell above the door jingling as he went.

"You know, he's not a bad bloke." Ron smiled a little and grabbed another piece of cake.

-HPBC-

2 August 1991

Harry and his three friends ran into the Zoo ahead of their guardians. Ginny and Luna were also there, but they were more comfortable sticking with the adults. The group was there in celebration of all four boys finally receiving their Hogwarts letters. They had decided to go somewhere non-magical so Harry didn't have to worry about being gawked at by strangers.

Sirius and Severus had agreed to a temporary truce in light of the celebration. Snape had been surprised when he first learned that his charge had befriended the offspring of his most hated childhood enemy. But it made his godson happy, so he put up with it as best he could.

"Look at that, that bear is HUGE!" Neville was fascinated by the large furry beast.

"Guys over here! This fox has kits!" Ron had walked a ways ahead of the others.

"Don't go too far! Stay together in a group!" Molly tried to keep the children together, but it was like trying to herd cats.

"Don't worry Molly, we've got enough adults to keep an eye on all of the kids." Remus smiled comfortingly at the matronly woman.

"Hey look, a reptile house!" Harry pointed excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go in there!" Draco had opened up considerably to his new friends in the past year.

Molly looked at the building and frowned. Sirius noticed her look and patted her on the back. "It's alright Molly, we'll split up and meet back at the food court for lunch. Come on Remus! Snivellus, you can stay out here and protect the girls." He laughed at the glare that was thrown his way. "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to your precious godson. I swear on my left little toe." He retreated, laughing, into the reptile house before Snape could do anything to break their truce

Admiring all the different reptiles the four boys separated momentarily to look at all of the varieties. Harry and Draco soon found the biggest snake in the entire zoo, pressing their noses up to the glass excitedly.

"Poor thing looks tired," Draco pointed out. "It must be annoying getting looked at by weirdoes all the time."

"Yeah." Harry knew exactly how that felt. He read the plaque that told what kind of snake it was and where it was from. "Bred in captivity. So it's never seen its homeland?"

Harry and Draco both blinked as the snake lifted its head and looked right at harry and _nodded._

The two boys looked at each other.

"Did that snake just nod?" Draco looked both scared and fascinated.

"Yeah, I think it did." Harry turned back to the snake. "Can you understand me?"

The snake nodded again.

Harry looked back at Draco to see the boy's eyes bugging out of his head and his mouth hanging open. "What is it?"

Draco pointed at the snake, his eyes still bulging from their sockets. "Talk to it again."

Harry looked at his friend as though he'd gone bonkers, but he did as he was told and turned back to the boa constrictor. "Would you like to see you're homeland someday?" The snake nodded again and Harry turned back to Draco who had finally managed to close his mouth and regain some dignity.

"You're a Parselmouth!"

Harry couldn't tell if Draco was in awe or envious. "I'm a what? No I'm not. I mean, how could I be?"

Draco just shrugged.

The ever oblivious Ron chose this moment to walk up closely followed by Neville. "Wow! You guys found the biggest one!"

Having more attention that he wanted, the boa constrictor promptly curled back up to try to get more sleep.

"It stopped moving. Did it die?" Ron tapped the glass.

Harry frowned, forgetting his shock. "Maybe it's tired of being gawked at all the time."

Ron continued tapping the glass in an attempt to wake the creature up.

"Ron, stop it, let it sleep." Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"I just want to see it move again is all." The tapping continued.

"Ron, I told you to _stop it_!"

Ron yelped as the glass separating him from the giant snake disappeared. He teetered dangerously for a second before Neville and Draco grabbed his arms and pulled him back to his feet.

While they were distracted the large snake uncoiled itself from its sleeping position and slithered out of its artificial habitat. It nodded at Harry again, hissing out a quick "_Thankss, amigo,_" before slithering out of the reptile house, people screaming and running out of its way. "_Brazil, here I come!"_

Sirius and Remus ran frantically to the children. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" Their brows creased at the scene before them. Draco was still staring at Harry, and Neville and Ron were looking at where the snake had disappeared. Both adults took note that the glass on the exhibit was missing.

Sirius frowned at his godson, folding his arms. "Alright, start talking."

Draco piped up, still gaping at Harry, only less dramatically. "Harry's a Parselmouth."

"He's a what? No he's not. How could he be?" Sirius looked concerned while Remus looked thoughtful.

"Yes he is! He asked it a question and it nodded at him, then he started hissing and it nodded again. I couldn't believe my ears so I told him to talk to it again so he hissed at it and again it nodded! That's when Ron and Neville showed up."

"Then what happened?" Sirius seemed engrossed in the story.

Neville took the torch. "Yeah, Ron started tapping on the glass and Harry got annoyed and told him to stop it and the glass disappeared. I think he accidentally vanished it. Anyway, the snake got out and hissed at him then slithered away."

The two adults were stunned for several moments before Remus spoke up. "Let's just keep this little incident to ourselves alright? It'll be a secret among men." The boys all nodded seriously. "Alright then, let's get out of here before someone comes and starts asking questions." He'd have to have a talk with Dumbledore later.

The rest of the day continued in relative peace.

-HPBC-

_AN: Next chapter will have the Hogwarts Express and the start of Harry and company's first year at Hogwarts. _

_My goal for the next chapter is Wednesday. Look forward to it!_


	4. Hermione and Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You should know this by now._

_Sorry I'm late! It took longer to write this than I expected. Please forgive me?_

_Thank you to the 14 people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites! You are very much appreciated!_

_And to my frequent reviewers Dracarot, and Schurmann, you are my favorites. Thank you very, very much._

_And all of thee above, just thank you so much. You inspire me to write much faster than I would otherwise. Trust me, whenever I write something I have a lot of trouble getting to 10,000 words and I'm passed it already. Thank you so very much._

_Chapters should be getting longer now that they're at Hogwarts. This one illustrates that perfectly with 9000+ words._

**Chapter 3: Hermione and Hogwarts**

"We'll start with Ollivanders. It tends to take the longest so it's best to get it over with quickly." Sirius sighed.

Remus smiled at his friend and Harry scoffed, flattening his hair and straitening his glasses.

"I expect it will take a while, so I'll go and gather the rest of the essentials. I'll meet up with you at Ollivanders." Remus headed off in another direction. Sirius pouted at him.

"Sure, leave me and Harry alone to wander the streets of Diagon Alley all alone!" Sirius yelled after the other man, "Are you sure you trust us to stay out of trouble?"

Remus just waved and continued on his way.

Sirius sighed. "Well, let's get this over with. Come on Harry." The two of them walked the rest of the way to the infamous wand shop and stepped inside.

Harry looked curiously at the boxes piled to the ceiling and the little chair in the corner until an old man who he assumed was Mr. Ollivander walked out from the back of the store. "Ah. Harry Potter. Yes. I've been expecting you." He turned to Sirius and spouted out all of the information about his wand as though he was some sort of wand encyclopedia before turning back to Harry. "Which is your wand hand?"

Harry frowned about the reference to his fame, holding up his right hand, but he didn't have a chance to say anything as a measuring tape started taking measurements of seemingly random body parts and Ollivander began grabbing boxes out of the piles.

After several failed attempts Harry was starting to get annoyed. The pile of failed wands grew ever larger and Harry began seriously considering starting a bonfire out of them before Ollivander paused his grabbing of boxes. "Perhaps…? No… but maybe." He disappeared in the back of the shop, returning with a particularly dusty box, handing it to Harry. "Phoenix feather core, holly, eleven inches."

Harry opened the box and pulled out the wand. He admired it for a moment before giving it a wave. A spectacular shower of red sparks spilled out of the end of the wand and pooled at Harry's feet before vanishing.

"Curious...very curious..."

"Sorry, but what do you find curious?" Sirius was intrigued. He'd never seen the old man show so much emotion before.

"I remember every single wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand," He pointed to Harry, "gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Sirius' eyes widened and Harry barely held in a gasp. Harry stared at his new wand with amazement as Sirius paid the old man for his services, still in a small amount of shock. The two of them silently decided to keep that interesting bit of information to themselves, other than Remus of course.

The two of them left the shop to find Remus waiting for them holding a metal cage containing a beautiful snowy owl. Remus smiled and held up the cage. "Call her a late birthday present."

Harry gaped at the beautiful bird. Sirius huffed. "Well I can't have you outdoing me. Come on Harry, I'll get you one of those nifty wandy-holdy-thingys, then we'll go get some ice cream." Remus shrugged, but said nothing about Sirius spoiling Harry; Sirius was his guardian after all, and Remus himself _had_ started it.

The group went to the necessary shops and finally found themselves at the beloved and frequently visited Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream_ Parlour. Harry played with his new wand holster as he ate his ice cream. The wand was released by flicking his wrist back and splaying his fingers. It took him a few tries before he was able to catch it consistently as it flew out of the holster at high speeds. Sirius had also gotten one for himself after seeing how awesome it was. Remus was obviously impressed by it, but he refrained himself from spending the money. Sirius and Harry both noticed his interest and shared a significant glance, intending to get him one as a gift at the next opportunity.

The trio enjoyed their ice cream before grabbing some last forgotten items and returning home.

-HPBC-

The morning of September first started with a flurry of activity. Harry did some last minute packing and Sirius hovered over him like a mother hen.

"Did you pack your books? What about your caldron, you didn't have trouble fitting it in your trunk did you? Don't forget your quills! And your parchment! Those are important, you'll need those."

Remus entered the room and put a hand on his fellow marauder's shoulder. "Calm down Sirius. It's not like he's leaving forever, and we can always owl him anything he forgot. Stop acting like a flustered housewife."

Sirius scoffed. "I am not acting like a flustered housewife! I just want to make sure he's ready to go."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Exactly."

Sirius huffed.

"I'm ready to go." Harry cut his godfather off before he could start anything and make them late.

"Alright Harry." Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and the three of them, plus Harry's yet unnamed owl, went out the door.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station with twenty minutes to spare and walked through the barrier with no incidents. Sirius unshrunk Harry's stuff and the two adults heaved it onto the train.

"Well Harry," Remus smiled at his late friend's son, "I guess we'll see you for Christmas. That is of course if you want to come home again after experiencing Hogwarts food. It's much better than anything the three of us can make. Yes, even yours." Remus laughed at Harry's skeptical look; Harry had become quite the chef since the adults started allowing him in the kitchen. "Especially Sirius'."

"Hey now, I'm a perfectly good cook!" Sirius retorted.

"Yeah, if you like your food black and crunchy then you're a fantastic cook." Remus scoffed.

Sirius began sulking, much to the amusement of his companions.

"Don't worry, I'll be home for the holidays." Harry reassured his guardians.

"Good." Serious smirked. "Who else would Moony have to fawn over if you didn't come home? Certainly not me! People already mistake us for a couple enough as it is."

Blushing furiously, Remus sent Sirius his most potent glare only to receive laughter in return.

The train's whistle blew, signaling that it was about to leave. Harry stepped onto the first step, turning around for a final goodbye from his godfather and friend.

"See you Harry. Have a good term."

"Yeah, be sure to use that owl of yours to write us. And if you have any questions on your revisions send them to Remus and he'll correct them for you." Remus punched Sirius' arm lightly. "I mean be a good student and do your own work!" He instructed Harry playfully.

"I will." Harry smiled at his godfather's antics.

"Pull lots of pranks and break all the rules! For us! As the son of a marauder you must continue his legacy!" Remus surprisingly didn't reprimand Sirius for telling Harry to break rules. In fact he was smiling fondly as though remembering something.

"Won't be a problem." Harry winked at Sirius. They'd bought all sorts of supplies for just such activities.

The train whistled again. Final call.

"Quick Harry, find an apartment so you can wave goodbye as the train leaves. That's always the best part!" Sirius shooed him to go.

Harry did as he was told, hurrying onto the train and quickly finding a compartment in the back. He stuck his head out the window just as the train started moving.

"I'll see you for Christmas!" He called, waving. Sirius and Remus waved back happily until the train rounded a corner and they were gone. Harry pulled his head back into the train and closed the window.

What Harry didn't see was Sirius place an arm around Remus' shoulders and say in an overly dramatic fashion, "Oh Moony, our little puppy is all grown up and off to school," only to get shoved to the ground by a smirking Remus.

Oblivious to the hilariousness that he'd missed, Harry sat alone in his empty compartment for a minute before a familiar red-head entered.

"Harry! Finally found you. You had to pick the one on the end didn't you? I swear I searched through half the train. I thought maybe you'd missed it!" Ron sat across from Harry.

Harry grinned at his friend. "Like I'd be stupid enough to do that. Nice to see you Ron."

Draco soon entered the compartment as well. Smiling his unique smile that made him look as though he thought he was better than everyone, though his friends knew it was just his natural smile. "Harry, Ron." He nodded at the two of them and his friends smiled back at him as he sat down.

It didn't take long before Neville showed up looking flustered. "There you guys are! Have you seen Trevor? He's gone missing. There's another first year girl looking for him for me, but she's not had any luck either." He looked as though he were on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Nev, we'll help you find him." Harry assured him. The other two nodding in the affirmative got out of their seats.

After about five minutes of searching, Draco found the toad in one of the boy's toilets. He turned his nose up at it and called for his friends. Neville was so relieved at finding his pet that he didn't even mind as he reached into the bowl and pulled him out. "Thanks Draco."

The boys went to return to the rear compartment. On the way there they met with a girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Oh, you found it." The girl smiled at Neville, showing her buck teeth. Malfoy and Ron smirked.

Neville smiled back at the girl. "Yeah, my friends helped me. He was in one of the toilets. Thanks…" He looked at her questioningly as he realized he hadn't asked her for her name.

"Hermione Granger. And you?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom, and these are my friends, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry." Neville knew how Harry didn't like people's first impressions to be based on fame, but Hermione was a smart girl.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Her eyes flicked curiously to Harry's forehead, which was covered by his hair.

Harry sighed. "Let's continue this conversation in the compartment shall we?" He motioned for the group to continue.

Hermione eagerly followed the quartet into their compartment and Harry shut the door behind her.

"Yes. I am the Harry Potter. I just don't really like to be judged solely on something that I don't even remember doing." He lifted his fringe so Hermione could get a good look at his scar, she drank in every detail. "Any other questions?" He let his hair fall back over his forehead.

"Nope. Thank you." Hermione looked quite satisfied with the information she'd gathered.

"Good."

Silence fell over the group for a moment before Neville tried to open up a conversation. "So… Hermione, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Hermione brightened up at being asked a question involving school. "I think Ravenclaw sounds great, though I'm hoping for Gryffindor. What about you?"

Neville blushed. "My parents were Gryffindors, but I'm not very brave. I think I'm more suited for Hufflepuff."

"Don't put yourself down Nev, you're plenty brave." Harry attempted to reassure his friend.

"Yeah mate, you were brave enough to stick your hand in that toilet when Draco didn't want to." Ron pointed out, receiving a glare from Draco.

Hermione smiled sympathetically.

"I'll be in Gryffindor for sure. Every Weasley in history has been in Gryffindor." Ron puffed out his chest in pride.

"What about you Draco?" Neville asked. Hermione had wanted to ask Harry, but Neville beat her to the punch.

Draco frowned. "I always thought I'd be in Slytherin, but lately I've been thinking that Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad, especially if it meant I'd be able to stay with these idiots." He motioned to the other boys in the compartment and Harry Ron and Neville laughed good-naturedly.

Hermione turned to ask Harry where he thought he'd be going, but she was interrupted by the arrival of the trolley lady. Although Sirius had taught Harry to spend his money wisely he decided to splurge and bought more than enough for all of them. They immediately began tucking in.

Though she started eating treats as well Hermione wasn't one to be distracted. She turned to Harry as she grabbed some pumpkin pasties. "So where is it that you expect to end up Harry?"

Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate frog and shrugged. "I don't know. I figure I'd fit in any of them, except maybe Ravenclaw. I don't think I'm smart enough for that one." His friends laughed and Hermione frowned.

"So you think it's possible that you'll be in Slytherin?" She looked a bit concerned.

"Sure, what's wrong with Slytherin?" Harry grabbed another treat and began opening it and Draco nodded to strengthen the question, sending Hermione a look of dislike.

Hermione frowned as a blush rose to her cheeks. "Well, it's just that I read that a lot of dark wizards come out of Slytherin house is all, and I didn't expect the boy who defeated you-know-who to be at all ok with being in the same house as the man who killed his parents."

Draco scowled.

"Being in Slytherin doesn't automatically make someone into a dark wizard," Harry pointed out. "Draco might be in Slytherin and he's alright isn't he? I mean, I don't think we would have stayed friends very long if he wasn't."

Draco snorted. "The same could be said of you."

Harry smiled. "See?"

Hermione nodded sharply, mollified.

The group fell into silence once again as they all ate their snacks. The peace was interrupted when the door opened to reveal two large boys on either side of a black haired girl who had a face that somewhat resembled that of a pug.

The girl's eyes landed on Harry. "So it's true. I heard that Harry Potter was in this compartment."

Harry and his friends all frowned.

"Pansy." Draco nodded to the girl, but she ignored him.

Pansy scanned the others in the compartment, pausing momentarily on Draco. "I see you're already mixed in with the wrong sort, for the most part." She indicated Draco. "You and your blonde friend there should come with us; we'll teach you what might otherwise take you a while to learn, that is, that some magical families are better than others." She looked pointedly at Ron. "How about it?" She held out her hand for Harry to take.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "No thanks. I'd rather stay here with my _friends_." He emphasized the word friends, hoping she'd get the hint that she'd just insulted him.

She frowned, dropping her hand. "I see." She turned to Draco, "What about you then?" Draco just shook his head, causing Pansy's eyes to narrow. She turned to leave. "I'm sure you'll learn of your mistake soon enough. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." The three of them left, leaving the compartment door open.

Hermione closed the door. "Well that was unpleasant."

Harry sighed. "You don't know the half of it."

A frightened look crossed Hermione's face. "You get that a lot then?"

Harry nodded. "Well, not that exactly, but people come up to me expecting me to be some sort of heroic figure who'll give out autographs or let them take pictures with me. It's really annoying to be looked at like an idolized image rather than a regular person."

"Wow." She turned to Ron. "Is he always this humble?"

Ron snorted. "Pretty much. He hates his fame. If I it were me I'd probably flaunt it in everyone's face."

"And that's why you should never be famous." Draco smiled his usual smile and everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, like you'd be any better." Ron retorted, which started everyone up again.

After everybody calmed down Hermione couldn't keep her curiosity to herself. "Draco, did you know that girl?"

Draco scowled. "Yeah." His face darkened. "Her parents knew my parents before…" He looked at his hands.

Everyone fell quiet.

"Before…?" Hermione looked confused for a moment. Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was really little. I don't even remember them." His face was downcast so nobody could see his eyes.

Everybody was silent. Harry placed a hand on Draco's back in understanding.

"It's alright Draco, Me 'n Nev don't remember our parents either. Well," he looked at Neville sadly, "you know." Neville nodded. "We've all have our moments."

Neville coughed.

Everyone in the compartment jumped when someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Anything more off the trolley dears?"

They all breathed a sigh and Harry bought another, smaller, round for everyone. Draco took the distraction to discreetly wipe his eyes. If any of the others noticed they didn't say anything.

The rest of the train ride was considerably more cheerful.

-HPBC-

The four boys, plus Hermione, got off of the train to hear a booming voice calling for "Firs' Years!" and followed it to a _very_ large man in a moleskin overcoat.

The overly large man took one look at Harry and nearly burst into tears. "Harry!" Harry jumped at being addressed by the very large stranger. "Er, sorry 'bout that. I knew you when you was just a baby!" He smiled down at the much smaller boy. "Yer parents was some of the nicest people ter graduate from Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at the large man in wonder. "You knew my parents?"

"Well yeah. Rubeus Hagrid, by the way." Hagrid grunted as he realized that he'd allowed himself to get distracted. "Come ter visit sometime and I'll tell you some stories. Right now I've got a job ter do. Firs' years! Over here to the boats!"

The first years all followed Hagrid to the boats and upon hearing him say "Only four students per boat" Hermione smiled at the four boys and went to a boat by herself.

Harry frowned and turned to his friends and lowered his voice. "Hey guys, I'm going to sit with Hermione. She looks pretty sad to be alone." Ron and Draco gave him weird looks, but Neville nodded at him.

"I'll go too." The stout boy flushed as he rushed toward the boat Hermione had claimed.

Harry smiled. "See you two at the other side." He waved and followed after Neville.

Hermione looked surprised when the two boys climbed into her boat. "Don't you want to be with your friends?"

"Nah," Harry brushed her question off as nothing, "We spend all our time with them anyway. They get kind of overbearing sometimes, eh Nev?"

Neville just nodded, still blushing.

Harry grinned mischievously, "Besides, Nev here thinks you're cute."

Both Hermione and Neville's eyes bulged out of their sockets and they began glowing bright pink. Harry laughed.

The boats started moving even though they only had three in their boat. Harry looked around quickly and noticed one other boat with only three passengers and nobody standing on the shore, so he relaxed.

Several gasps were heard as the castle came into view and Harry had to admit that it was a very impressive sight. That was probably the reason why they had the first years take this route to the castle. He admired the view until the boats reached the shore and they all filed after Hagrid once again.

They entered the castle and waited for a few minutes until an imposing black haired woman with green robes came through the doors and addressed them, welcoming them to Hogwarts and explaining the houses and house point system before turning and leading them into the Great Hall.

She led them to the front of the hall, placed a grungy old hat with a large rip in it on a stool, and began calling names starting with "Abbot, Hannah" and going down the list alphabetically.

Harry didn't pay much attention until he heard "Granger, Hermione." He perked up and watched the bushy haired girl step up to the hat and place it on her head. She was only there for a moment before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and she happily went to take her seat with the cheering table. Harry then continued tuning the sorting out until he heard another familiar name ("Longbottom, Neville") and his insides did some flips until the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" and Neville (blushing) went to sit next to Hermione (also blushing).

Harry relaxed. He didn't realize he would be so anxious about his friend's sorting. He really didn't want them all to be separated, though he would still be their friends if they were.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Draco's name being called. Harry gulped as his friend put the hat on his head. Several minutes passed and people were starting to whisper, he was taking longer than anybody else so far. Finally Draco frowned and the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN" and Draco took it off and tossed it roughly back onto the stool. He glanced toward Harry, frowning. Harry smiled encouragingly at his friend, which caused him to cheer up a bit and continue to his new table.

Again Harry waited patiently until this time he heard his name. Whispers filled the hall, and Harry frowned, but walked forward purposefully to the stool and defiantly put the hat on his head.

"_Well now, you're a tough one."_ Harry just stopped himself from jumping at the sound of the voice in his head. _"You love a good prank, I see. That's always good for student moral. Very brave, you'd fit well in Gryffindor, yet also very Loyal, a trait of many a Hufflepuff. I also see a vast capability for intelligence, perfect for Ravenclaw. But… yes… a cunning mind… very sneaky… Slytherin for sure…"_

Harry frowned as he thought, assuming that the hat would get the message. "_Well Gryffindor and Slytherin are all well and good, but I'd rather not be in the other two."_

"_Oh? I see, your friends are in those two, I see them. Yes. You'd do well in either one wouldn't you? But that is strange… no aversion to one or the other. Most wizards these days prefer one house over the others, especially when it comes to these two. Yes, you are special aren't you." _It wasn't a question.

"_Well, my parents were in Gryffindor, and Draco's in Slytherin, so it can't be all bad, right?"_

"_Yes. Yes, I remember your parents. Well then, though you would do well in either house I'd better put you where you're parents would be most proud. Go join your friends in GRYFFIDOR!" _ Applause erupted from the red and gold table and the Weasley twins started up a chant of "We got Potter!"

Harry took the hat off and gently placed it on the stool. He turned towards his new table, glancing at Draco with a smile across the hall as he sat down next to Neville and Hermione.

The hat was hardly on Ron's head for a second before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR" and Ron came to join two of his three friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry frowned when he looked up to see Draco scowling at the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore said a few strange and random words and dinner appeared on their plates. Harry would talk to Draco later; right now it was time to see if Hogwarts food really was better than his own cooking. He piled his plate full of food and took a bite of chicken, chewing slowly, calculating the taste. He hated to admit it, but Sirius and Remus had been right; it was better than his. He made a mental note to find out where the kitchens were and ask the cooks for some pointers. Harry sighed, but continued eating, now with more vigor.

Hermione noticed his sigh and asked if he was feeling alright. He just shook his head. "It's nothing."

Ron snorted. "He's just upset because the food tastes better than his own cooking."

Harry scowled at his friend, but didn't deny it. Ron knew him too well.

"Really? You cook?" Harry nodded. Hermione looked surprised. "Are you any good?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Sirius and Remus have let me cook ever since I was old enough to use the stove and they discovered that I was a natural with a frying pan. I actually really enjoy it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but didn't inquire further.

Harry scanned the head table as he chewed on a piece of steak and kidney pie. He nearly choked as pain erupted from his forehead. He dropped his fork and swallowed forcefully, placing his hand to his burning scar. Neville noticed and looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, just… a headache." _Sort of._

"Do you need to lie down? I'm sure an older student would be happy to escort you to the hospital wing." Hermione looked concerned as well.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's stopped. I'm fine." He turned back to his food as though nothing happened, cautiously scanning the head table again.

"If you're sure…" Hermione turned back to her food with some apprehension.

After dinner Headmaster Dumbledore gave a few announcements, including a warning to avoid the forbidden forest and the third floor corridor. Most of the students thought the last bit was a tad strange, but the Headmaster had a history of strange, so they accepted it.

The prefects then escorted the first years to their common rooms, making it impossible for Harry to talk to Draco. He tried to catch his friend's eye before he left the great hall, but Draco's head had been down and he'd looked rather depressed. Harry would just have to talk to him after classes the next day.

-HPBC-

The next day after breakfast (which Draco was absent for) the three Gryffindor boys (plus Hermione) went to their classes. Everyone was surprised by Professor McGonagall's transformation. Harry grinned as he imagined Sirius, a dog animagus, learning from her, a cat animagus. He couldn't help but wonder how torn it had made his dogfather feel when he found out that his teacher and he were enemies in the animal kingdom.

Harry tried to talk to Draco during lunch, but he didn't see him. This disturbed Harry greatly. Was Draco avoiding him?

Harry paid full attention in all of his classes that day, intent on learning everything he could. He couldn't wait until he would be able to do some of the things the teachers demonstrated.

Finally dinner came around and Harry kept an eye out for his Slytherin friend. He frowned when the food appeared before Draco showed up. The blonde boy finally walked into the great hall halfway through the meal. Harry immediately set down his fork and got up to walk toward the Slytherin table, Nevlle and Ron following soon after. Hermione looked after them curiously.

"Draco," Harry frowned at seeing the blonde boy flinch at the sound of his voice, but continued, changing his plan just a bit, "Can we talk to you after you're done eating?" He had intended to talk to him right there, but changed his mind when he'd seen his friend flinch. Something was off and Harry wanted to know what. Had something happened in his house? Or maybe with the sorting hat? Harry remembered him tossing it roughly after being sorted into Slytherin. Maybe he'd gotten into an argument with the scrappy piece of headwear.

Draco nodded, not turning around to face them. Harry's frown deepened, but he and the other two Gryffindor boys returned to their table to finish their meal.

When the three of them finished eating they got up and made their way to the exit, slowing only to turn and make eye contact with Draco, silently telling him that they'd be waiting for him on the other side of the large doors. Hermione was curious as to what the boys were doing, so she followed.

The boys waited outside the great hall for a few minutes before Draco finally emerged and they all walked to an empty classroom not far away.

As soon as the door closed behind him Draco relaxed with a sigh. He turned to his friends with an unconvincing smile.

Harry frowned and folded his arms as he faced his blonde friend. "Alright spill. What did the hat say to you to make you so upset?" Draco looked surprised and Ron and Neville looked confused. Hermione looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?" The hat clearly hadn't spoken to Ron. Neville looked ready to repeat the question.

Draco let the fake smile fall from his face and he sighed again. "It told me I'd be best in Slytherin. I told it that all of my friends were probably going to be in Gryffindor so I wanted to go there, but it wouldn't listen to me." He scowled, "It said that my family had always been in Slytherin as long as they'd been going to Hogwarts and that tradition was important. We kind of got into an argument after I told it that I didn't even remember my parents, so why should I go where they'd been? It felt ridiculous arguing with a filthy _rag_," He practically spat the word, "but it insisted that Slytherin was where I belonged and finally just yelled it out before I could convince it otherwise."

"I figured as much. I saw you throw it on the stool and realized after my conversation with it what must have happened."

"What did it say to you?"

Harry huffed. "It said I'd fit in any house and debated where to put me. I told it that I'd rather be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin and it was intrigued that I'd be ok with both houses. He-_It_ said that most wizards in this age like one or the other, never both. It finally chose Gryffindor when I mentioned my parents both being in it." Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, "It seems to like to uphold traditions." He glanced at Ron.

"Yeah," The redhead caught Harry's look and caught on, "There's never been a Weasley that wasn't in Gryffindor. M'dad said so once."

Hermione piped up, adding her two cents, "But what about those that do get split up? Like the Patil twins, Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor, but Padma is in Ravenclaw." She looked pensive for a moment. "Maybe… maybe they have ancestors who were in both houses… but then I think personal choice does have something to do with it as well. Then there are the obvious traits that are generally applied to the members of each house. I could just have well been put in Ravenclaw, but I practically radiated my desire to go to Gryffindor, and since I don't have any previous ancestry to go off of the hat put me there. Hmmm… this is quite the puzzle. Maybe there's a book that will say something about it in the library." She wandered off without a second glance at the boys, obviously heading to the library.

"Man she can talk can't she?" Ron looked after her incredulously. Draco nodded in agreement.

"She's not so bad." Harry defended the studious girl. "I bet she'll be dead useful with revisions. I think it would be best to befriend her." Neville blushed, but nodded his assent. Draco and Ron both mumbled in agreement. "Not to mention pranks. Speaking of which," Harry smiled at his friends mischievously. "Let's start planning our first one shall we? I've got a legacy to uphold."

The others became serious and they began talking in muffled whispers about the whos, whats, wheres and hows.

-HPBC-

That Friday was the first year's first potions class. The quartet was excited because Gryffindor and Slytherin would be taking this class together for the entirety of their stay at Hogwarts, meaning that the four of them would be able to be together. Plus Hermione.

Draco had been having a bit of trouble with his fellow Slytherins. They didn't seem to like the fact that he hung out with a group of Gryffindors. He often found stuff missing from his trunk and would have to go find it. The stolen items were usually hidden around the common room, but once he'd found his left trainer had been put on the ceiling with a permanent sticking charm and he'd had to go to his godfather for help. Things calmed down a little bit after the Slytherin Head of House had a chat with the other students. They still continued, only more covertly.

All of that drama just made Draco that much more excited to have a class with his friends.

The four of them plus Hermione entered the dungeon together and sat clustered on the left side of the classroom. Draco ended up being the only Slytherin on that side of the room.

Professor Snape entered with his robes billowing behind him dramatically and Draco, Harry, Ron, and Neville smiled at the man. Snape took a look at the seating arrangements and frowned a bit, but didn't comment. Instead he went into his usual first year speech about bottling fame and brewing glory before putting instructions on the board and telling the class to follow them as silently as possible. He sat behind his desk and pretended to write something as he watched the class carefully.

Everything went well at first, but halfway through the class something splashed into Draco's cauldron and it started sputtering out bright orange smoke. Draco let out a cry of surprise and jumped backwards, nearly knocking Neville over. Severus vanished the contents of Draco's cauldron with a flourish and glared towards the snickering Slytherins on the right side of the classroom.

"I expect better from members of my house Miss Parkinson. Twenty points from Slytherin." The words slid out of his mouth like slime and his face looked as though he'd eaten something foul. He widened his attention to the whole class. "I'll not tolerate sabotage in this class. Anyone who attempts it will receive the same punishment at Miss Parkinson plus three detentions now that you've been informed. Potions can be dangerous, even deadly, if messed with, so while you may think it a funny joke to slip something into someone's cauldron while they're not looking I would advise you to think twice or you could find yourself in the hospital wing or worse." He looked back to his godson and his eyes softened imperceptibly to all but those who knew him very well. "Mr. Malfoy, seeing as your potion was ruined by an outside party I will allow you to pair up with Mr. Potter for the remainder of today's lesson." He turned around with a swish of his robes and returned to his desk where he continued with his covert observations.

The lesson ended with no further incidents.

-HPBC-

When the mail arrived the next Thursday morning Neville was surprised to receive a package from his Gran. He opened the box curiously and pulled out a glass orb swirling with red smoke.

"Is that a remembrall?" Of course Hermione would be the first to know.

"Yeah, my Gran sent it. It's supposed to glow red when you've forgotten something."

"Well it's red now mate." Ron pointed out, the ever observant one.

Neville frowned. "Yeah, I just don't remember what it is I've forgotten."

Harry looked at his friend sympathetically. "Don't worry Nev, it will come to you."

Neville smiled, "Yeah."

Having finished their breakfast the four boys plus Hermione headed off for their first flying lesson.

Walking out onto the grounds the students saw their flying instructor, Madam Hooch, standing in the field surrounded by brooms. Once all of the students had arrived she began her lesson, instructing them to each stand next to a broom and say "Up."

Harry did as he was told, holding his hand directly above the broom as he stated the word. His broom immediately flew straight into his hand and he smiled. He looked over to his friends and saw that they were having a bit more trouble than he'd had. Ron's broom lifted a few inches off the ground before falling back down again, Draco's flopped over as though it had just woken up and didn't want to get out of bed, and Hermione's and Neville's didn't move at all. Scanning the rest of the class Harry noticed that everyone else had had just about as much luck as his friends and he was the only one to get it to come up on his first try.

Harry grinned. He'd gotten his dogfather to give him early flying lessons, but they'd been caught by Remus when they'd been getting the brooms out and he'd made them put them away. Moony enjoyed a good prank and some horseplay now and then, but he still liked to follow the rules.

Once most of the students had gotten their brooms into their hands Madam Hooch blew her whistle. She told them to mount their brooms and kick off firmly but gently when she whistles and hover just a few feet in the air until she blew her whistle again.

The class did as instructed and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Harry kicked off lightly and felt himself rise into the air. He wanted to go higher, but told the broom to stop once he'd reached a few feet. Neville's voice broke Harry from his own little world and he looked over at his friend to see that he was still rising, fear clearly written on his face.

"Neville!" Three voices shouted his name at the same time as the boy lost control and crashed to the ground.

Harry landed as fast as he could and ran to his fallen friend. "Nev! Are you alright?" Neville moaned and cradled his arm. Madam Hooch arrived and declared Neville's wrist broken and instructed the class to stay on the ground while she took him to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione offered to tag along, but Madam Hooch insisted that they stay with the rest of the class.

The boys huffed in exasperation, but did as they were told. When they turned around and rejoined the group they saw Pansy Parkinson stoop down and pick something up off the ground with a sly grin.

"Oh look what I found. It's wittle Nevvy's remembrall." She waved it in front of her mockingly.

Anger rose in Harry's chest. "Give it back Parkinson!"

She raised her hand in mock fear, "Oh no! What am I to do? Is wittle Potty angwy? What's he going to do?" She laughed, mimicked by the two trolls behind her. "If you want it so bad Potty, why don't you go catch it? Here Crabbe." She handed the orb to one of her troll like body guards. "Throw it as hard as you can."

The monster of a boy grinned stupidly and did as he was told.

Harry didn't even think as he mounted his broom and shot into the air. He automatically calculated the remembrall's trajectory and aimed for where he could catch it, pushing his broom for all it was worth. He stretched out his arm, but was a touch too slow and the fragile ball dropped passed his outstretched fingers. Not missing a beat Harry dived after it, arm still reaching out in front of him. He heard his friends cheer and Hermione scream as he pulled his broom up inches from the ground, lifting the glass orb above his head, his feet skidding on the grass.

He froze as someone called his name furiously and he turned his broom to see Professor McGonagall marching across the field. He swallowed in fear and dismounted, head hanging in shame.

"Follow me Mr. Potter." Harry did as he was told, glancing to his friends as he followed after her.

-HPBC-

After dinner later that evening Harry and company explained the day's events to their friend in the Hospital Wing. Harry was still in shock so Ron and Draco told most of the story up to the point when McGonagall had taken him away, at which point the three boys turned expectantly to Harry, two of them with wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Go on mate; tell Neville what happened after she took you away." Ron encouraged him.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "She brought me to Olliver Wood and told him that she'd found him a new seeker." Harry still couldn't believe it. Padfoot would be ecstatic.

Neville's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Youngest seeker in a century, this bloke!" Ron clapped Harry on the back and laughed. "Can't hardly believe it! Harry's a natural on a broom!"

The four of them, plus Hermione, laughed for a while longer before Madam Pomfrey came and gave her charge one last check up before releasing him.

Even though the hospital wing was located on the first floor Draco followed his Gryffindor friends up the stairs, intending to take a side passage on the fourth floor (that Padfoot had so helpfully informed them about via owl the week before) back down to the dungeons.

On the second floor they were surprised by Peeves who started throwing dung bombs at them. They coughed on the fowl smelling smoke and ran for the stairs only to be caught in the middle as the stairs started moving. Not caring where they ended up the quintet ran to the top as soon as they stopped and approached the nearest door in hope of escaping the poltergeist's attention.

It was locked but the ever clever Hermione unlocked it with _Alohomora_ and the five of them rushed inside and closed the door behind them, panting.

"You think we lost him?" Draco was holding his side and breathing hard, but otherwise ok.

"I think maybe we did." Ron sounded relieved.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"Um… guys?" Neville on the other hand looked terrified.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked as they all looked at him to see him pointing at something. They all turned to see a giant three headed dog standing over them. The dog let out a low growl and all five students screamed, turning right back around and exiting the room as fast as they could.

They didn't stop running until they reached the secret entrance to the passage that Draco needed to take to get to the dungeons.

"What was that thing?" Ron was leaning against the wall in an attempt to catch his breath.

"I think a better question… is why is it in a school?" Draco panted.

"I don't know… but I think we just found out… why the third floor corridor was put off limits." Harry had to pause after every few words to take a breath.

The others just nodded and continued catching their breath.

Hermione let out a long breath, finally able to breathe evenly. "Or better yet, what was it guarding?"

The others looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Didn't any of you see what it was standing on?" She frowned as the boys all shook their heads in the negative. "It was standing on a trap door. It was guarding something."

"Well that's fascinating," Ron said sarcastically, "But it can continue to guard whatever it likes. I sure as hell won't be going back there to find out what it is."

Most of the others nodded.

The Gryffindors said goodbye to their Slytherin friend and left for their beds.

-HPBC-

The next few weeks passed in relative peace with Hermione following the four boys pretty much everywhere they went. Harry didn't mind. He and Neville were even starting to see the bookish girl as one of their friends. Draco and Ron on the other hand saw her as somewhat of a nuisance. They only put up with her because she was helpful with some of their pranks, though she refused to help them prank any teachers or prefects and any prank she helped them with had to be perfectly harmless. She agreed that a good prank, if done right, was good for uplifting the general mood of the school.

Draco continued to be pestered by the other Slytherins, so he started sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals. None of the teachers seemed to mind, and the other Gryffindor students knew that he was well behaved, for a Slytherin, so they allowed it.

After a particularly hard day of pestering by the older Slytherins Draco went to his friends in hope of a good prank on his whole house. Hermione came up with a brilliant plan to turn all of the Slytherin student's hair purple for a day. Draco agreed to have his hair color changed too so that they wouldn't get caught and the next day Hermione gave the boys a thick blue potion and told them to somehow get it into the Slytherin's drinks. The boys took the potion to the kitchens (which Sirius had so gracefully told them the location of in one of his letters) and instructed the house elves to put it in the drinks of all of the Slytherins at breakfast, including the teachers. The house elves were happy to oblige.

The next morning was a Friday and the five students made their way to breakfast, Draco sitting at his usual place at the Gryffindor table, hoping that the house elves could somehow know he was there. He drank his drink faithfully and continued on with breakfast as though he knew nothing. It only took a few minutes for laughter to break out around the hall and he turned with everyone else to discover the source. He himself broke into laughter at the sight of the purple haired Slytherins. His friends pulled out their acting skills and looked at him and pointed, pretending to try not to laugh (and failing pretty badly). Draco tried to look horrified as he picked up a spoon and used it as a mirror. He nearly burst out laughing at the sight of his purple hair, but managed to channel it into appearing angry. He continued to pretend to fume as he finished his breakfast. He and his friends glanced at the high table to see his godfather leave the hall with a head full of greasy purple hair. Draco had to hide a smile at that.

The whole school (besides the Slytherins) had been greatly amused and the four boys she hung out with had been thoroughly impressed by Hermione's cunning, though she was somewhat annoyed that the Slytherin teachers had been included in the prank.

After breakfast the four boys and Hermione found an empty classroom and Draco let it all out. He laughed so hard that he fell to the floor and couldn't stop for several minutes.

In all the excitement at breakfast nobody had noticed a long thin package arrive for Harry. After Draco and the others had stopped laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe Harry placed the long package on the table.

Not having noticed Harry carrying anything before, his four friends looked at it curiously.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Don't know for sure, but I can guess." Harry grinned and pulled off the wrapping to reveal a Nimbus 2000. The others all gasped and admired it for several minutes before they all left to go spend their free period taking turns flying on it.

-HPBC-

Weeks passed in relative peace. The pranking of the Slytherins continued, with almost a one a week. Draco was always a good sport and included himself as one of the victims every time. He didn't mind, they were all harmless, plus it helped to keep him and his friends out of trouble.

The day of Halloween arrived and everyone was excitedly chatting about the decorations and the feast that was to come. The four boys plus Hermione were making their way to the feast.

Hermione was excitedly twittering about something she'd read in the library and Ron and Draco just couldn't take it anymore.

Finally Ron snapped and rounded on the frizzy haired witch. "Arg! Why are you such a bookworm! We don't care!"

Draco joined him with a sneer. "Yeah _Granger_, why can't you get that already? Stupid _muggleborn_, go read your _stupid_ books in your _stupid_ library and _**leave us alone**_!"

Hermione froze and tears started pooling in her eyes before she turned around and ran away.

"Hermione!" Harry called after her, but she kept running. He turned to his friends and frowned. "What did you go and do that for?" He turned and followed after Hermione. "Hermione! Wait!"

Neville looked between his friends, "We'll see you at the feast!" He turned and followed after Harry.

Ron and Draco just huffed and continued to the great hall.

Harry saw Hermione duck into a girl's bathroom and close the door. He huffed and stopped behind it. "Hermione! Come on Hermione, they didn't mean it!"

"Go away!" It was clear by her voice that she was crying.

Neville finally caught up. "Is she in there?" Harry nodded. Neville turned to the door. "Hermione are you ok?"

Hermione didn't answer.

The two boys sat in silence for a while before Harry sighed. "We'll leave you alone then. Me 'n Nev will save you a seat at the feast." He turned to leave.

Neville paused. "See you Hermione."

The two of them joined their other two friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry glared at the two boys. "I can't believe you'd do that. Do you know how upset she was? She ran into a girl's bathroom and started crying!" Harry didn't say another word to the two boys as the food appeared and he started eating. Neville just glared at them before loading up his plate.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you cared for her that much." Ron felt bad for making her cry. He loaded his own plate up and began eating.

Draco just frowned and started eating as well.

The four of them sat in silence until the doors to the great hall opened and Professor Quirrell ran up to the head table. "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you aught to know." He passed out and the great hall erupted into chaos.

-HPBC-

_AN: Sorry it's late. I would also apologize for the cliffhanger, but I'd be lying. ;)_

_I know it's terribly overused and cliché getting Harry a wand holster, and it wasn't in my original outline, but Sirius insisted. You know, in my head. Plus I like it and it is practical, so nya._

_This chapter took longer than I expected, so I've changed my goal for the next chapter to Monday. I think a chapter a week will be sufficient from now on don't you? Starting next week of course. We'll see how that works out, but for now look forward to the next chapter to be posted by Monday!_


	5. A Troll, a Clue, and a Cloak

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You should know this by now._

_It is still Monday, so I'm not late!_

_Thank you to the 10 people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites! You are very much appreciated!_

_Thank you mimichamp for the… review._

_And to my frequent reviewers Dracarot, and Schurmann, you are my favorites. Thank you very, very much!_

_One last note before we move to the chapter: I somehow forgot to include the naming of Hedwig in the last chapter. We'll just assume that he named her in the first week of school and call it good. My OCD tendencies will probably take over at some point and fix it, but for right now this note is sufficient. Now on to the story!_

**Chapter 4: A Troll a Clue and a Cloak**

_The four of them sat in silence until the doors to the great hall opened and Professor Quirrell ran up to the head table. "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you aught to know." He passed out and the great hall erupted into chaos._

-HPBC-

Dumbledore quickly got the students to calm down and instructed the prefects to lead the students back to their common rooms.

Harry froze. "Hermione."

Draco and Ron both paled. Neville looked horrified.

"We have to go get her, come on."

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco pretended to follow after the rest of the students before breaking off into an empty classroom until the coast was clear. The four friends made their way as fast as they could to the bathroom where Hermione was hiding only to see a large creature holding a club enter it. Harry released his wand from its holster. "Hurry!"

The four of them heard Hermione scream just as they reached the door.

"Hermione!" Harry rushed in, wand raised and ready, his three friends following after him.

They saw the troll holding Hermione in its big hand and had to think fast. "_Rictusepra!"_ Harry gave the tickling charm all he had. The red beam hit the troll square in the chest and it paused for a moment before letting out an odd grating sound that Harry could only assume was supposed to be laughter. Harry and Draco both sent the spell at the monster again. The troll started laughing even harder.

Hermione screamed as she was dropped only to be caught by Ron's hastily cast "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" He levitated the girl past the troll until she was close to the group before he let her down.

The tickling charm faded and the troll looked angry at having its catch taken from it. It lifted its club and swung it at the group of first years who scattered. Neville followed Ron's example and cast the hover charm, this time on the troll's club. The club was ripped from the troll's hand and lifted into the air. The troll looked confused for a second before it looked up only to have its club land on its face as Neville released the spell, knocking it unconscious.

Harry didn't waste a second, immediately turning to his frizzy haired friend. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Yeah, we were really worried you'd be…" Ron seemed to realize that it was sort of his fault and stopped talking.

Hermione looked at the four boys who she'd recently begun calling friends and tears came to her eyes. She turned and sobbed into the nearest boy's chest, which happened to be Draco.

Draco stiffened at the contact. He awkwardly patted Hermione's back until her sobbing slowed and she pulled away with a mumbled "sorry."

Draco shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before looking Hermione in the eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry. If it hadn't been for what me and Ron said before you wouldn't have been in here in the first place. I honestly didn't mean it. Can we still be friends?" Draco looked to Ron, silently telling him that he should follow his example.

Ron looked at the ground. "Yeah, what he said. Didn' mean it and all that." Harry nudged him, causing him to look up into Hermione's wet red eyes. "I mean, sorry. Friends?"

Hermione choked back another sob and nodded. She'd never had friends before, and now she had four! She had just finished collecting herself when several teachers, including McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout, burst into the room.

"Good heavens!" Professor McGonagall turned a stern eye on the students gathered in the girl's bathroom. "Would someone like to explain what exactly has happened here?" Her eyes traveled over the slightly rumpled look of the students and lingered on the fallen troll.

"It's my fault Professor. I was upset so I locked myself in here. When my friends heard there was a troll loose they came to find me—" She was cut off by a derisive snort from her Slytherin friend.

"She wouldn't have been in here in the first place if Ron and I hadn't upset her before the feast. If anyone is to blame it's the two of us." Ron looked a bit upset at being included, but didn't deny it.

McGonagall frowned. "Be that as it may, I find it surprising that the five of you were able to take out a fully grown mountain troll. That was very reckless. I'll have to take five points each from your respective houses." Before the five of them could complain she raised her hand to stop them and continued. "I'll also award ten points each, for sheer dumb luck." The student's smiled at that. Even Snape looked amused. "Now I suggest you all make your way to the hospital wing so Poppy can check over you. I'll be calling you're guardians. Off you run!"

The five friends did as they were told without question.

Madam Pomfrey checked the children over and gave them all pepper up potions. Once the smoke stopped shooting out of their ears the five of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room. They'd invited their Slytherin friend in there a few times before and the rest of the Gryffindor student's had come to accept him as a sort of adopted Gryffindor.

After a few minutes the five of them were told that most of their parents were waiting for them in the Headmaster's office.

When the group arrived Ron instantly found himself engulfed in a suffocating Molly-hug. He grunted and tried to wiggle away. "Geroff. Mum."

Molly was in tears. "Oh my little boy attacked by a vicious troll! You could have died!"

Arthur looked at his youngest son with pity at his current predicament. "Now Molly, he's just been through a tough experience, no need to smother the poor boy." That just seemed to make her wail louder so Arthur pulled her away and into his own embrace, taking one for the team.

Ron breathed heavily, clutching his ribs. "Blimey, I think I prefer the troll." His friends sniggered.

Sirius barked with laughter. "I for one think it's brilliant! You do your father proud Harry!" He laughed some more, patting his godson on the back enthusiastically. Remus wasn't there seeing how it was a full moon.

Snape already knew all of the details so he just rubbed his godson on the head and said nothing.

Augusta Longbottom sniffed and lifted her nose into the air in indignation. As long as her grandson was unharmed and nothing illegal had happened then she didn't see why she needed to be there.

Hermione's parents, being muggles, were unable to come. The professors assigned her with the task of sending them an owl about what happened. She was relived and decided to play the danger down a bit.

After the parents and guardians had been affirmed that their children were unharmed they left through the Headmaster's floo.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the students left his office to their respective common rooms. He expected great things from that group of students, especially because they included both Griffindors and Slytherins, no matter that the ratio was a bit one sided. They would do great things indeed.

-HPBC-

The next day the five friends decided to take a trip to Hagrid's cabin. They'd visited the large man a few times in the previous months and all of them found the visits enjoyable as Hagrid told them all stories of Harry's, Ron's, and Neville's parents. He would have told stories about Draco's too, but he didn't have many good stories about them and Draco understood that.

They knocked on the door and heard the customary barking from inside and Hagrid trying to restrain Fang.

"Hagrid it's us!" Harry called.

"Oh right, come in then!" Hagrid called back.

The quintet opened the door and walked inside as Hagrid released Fang. The big dog immediately jumped on the first person he could reach, Neville, and started licking his face.

"Come on Fang, calm down." Harry and Ron worked together to pull the dog off their friend. Once the dog had settled down they all sat around Hagrid's table, ignoring the rock cakes while they drank their tea.

"Any new stories for us today Hagrid?" Draco for some reason was always interested in hearing the stories of his friend's parents.

"I'll bet they never had to fight anything like a troll while they were at school." Harry couldn't tell if Ron was complaining or bragging.

Hagrid coughed strangely, "Well." The five of them perked up at that.

"Did they?" Hermione looked incredulous.

Hagrid frowned. "Well not exactly." He went on to tell of a close call with a thestral and a hippogriff that James and his friends had accidentally provoked.

"Wow." Ron looked amazed. "If they did that I wonder if they'd have been able to take out that three headed dog that we ran into at the start of term." His face took on a dreamy look.

"Where'd you hear about Fluffy?"

The five students all looked at the gamekeeper in shock.

"Fluffy?" Draco let out a derisive snort at the name.

"What's wrong with the name Fluffy?" Hagrid looked offended.

"That thing could be called snuggles and it would still be intimidating. I'm surprised it even has a name! Why would something like 'Fluffy' be in a school anyway?" Ron was astounded.

"That aren't any of yer business! That's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!" Hagrid blanched. "I shouldn't have told you that."

The quintet shared significant looks, mentally storing that information for later study, then pretended to brush off Hagrid's slip like it was nothing. The conversation from there was dominated by stories of Harry's , Neville's, and Ron's parents' adventures at Hogwarts.

-HPBC-

The next week was the first Quidditch game of the season: Slytherin vs. Griffindor.

Harry flew onto the pitch as Lee Jordan announced their team, pausing on Harry to state that he was the youngest seeker in a century. Harry rolled his eyes and waited for Madam Hooch's whistle before he rose above the pitch and began searching for the golden snitch.

Harry mostly watched and listened to the commentary as the game progressed and the snitch still insisted on staying invisible. He cheered when his team scored and joined two thirds of the crowd booing when the Slytherins occasionally scored. Draco was cheering against his house since he felt more accepted by the Griffindors than the Slitherins. Harry wondered what his friend's godfather thought of that.

Harry gasped and grasped his broom as he jolted suddenly. He looked around in confusion for a moment before his broom lurched below him again. He held on as tight as he could and his broom started bucking and thrashing as if trying to throw him off.

Hermione pointed the oddity out to the rest of her friends. "What's wrong with Harry? I've never seen him do something like that before. It's almost as if…" She gasped and started scanning the crowd.

"As if what?" Ron, Draco, and Neville looked at their friend with concern.

"As if someone's jinxing his broom." She pointed. "Quirrell." She moved her finger to indicate someone else. "Look Draco, it looks like Snape is trying to help."

"Well it doesn't look like it's enough. Harry seems to be having a hard time." Ron looked frightened for his friend.

"We should do something to help!" Neville looked a bit queasy.

"I'll be right back!" Hermione took off for the other side of the stands, leaving her friends to watch in fear as Harry lurched and spun, barley hanging on. She made her way under the stands to where Quirrell was sitting and pulled out her wand, lighting the man's robes on fire. She turned her attention to the pitch and nearly screamed as she saw that Harry was hanging on with one hand. She made her way back to her friends once she saw that Harry's broom had stopped.

Snape sighed in relief when the bewitchment that he'd been trying to lessen stopped completely. He soon noticed another disturbance however when he smelled smoke and heard screaming. Professor Quirrell's robes had caught fire. His eyes narrowed. What a coincidence that the robes of the person he'd been suspecting caught fire just as the jinx had stopped.

Harry, still dangling from his broom by one hand, suddenly found himself choking on something. He coughed with his free hand over his mouth until he felt something round and slimy hit his hand. Lifting the object up in front of him he was surprised to see the golden snitch. It took him a moment to realize that he'd just won his team the game and lift the snitch over his head.

"Is that…? It is! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Griffindor wins 210 to 40!"

Harry pulled himself back onto his broom and made his way gratefully to land to be lifted onto the twins' shoulders.

There was a party in the Gryffindor common room until late that night. Draco participated for a while and left for his own common room just before curfew.

-HPBC-

The five friends spent the last week before end of term trying to learn something about Nicholas Flamel. They found nothing. Even Hermione was at a loss.

The Weasley boys were a little put off when they got an owl from their parents stating that they would have to stay at the castle for the holiday, but Harry would have none of it. As soon as he heard of his friend's predicament he used Hedwig to send his godfather a letter. Sirius replied in the positive so the four Weasley brothers went to The Black Hole to spend their Christmas.

When they got off the train Harry invited Hermione, Neville, and Draco to a Christmas party at his house. He explained to Hermione that she'd have to be told the location by his godfather or Remus, so he'd owl her later that week.

Sirius picked them up and helped them all to unpack their stuff in their respective rooms. Ron would bunk with Harry, the tiwns would join Sirius in the master bedroom since it was the biggest, and Percy took the guest room. As soon as everyone was settled in the twins turned to Sirius and fidgeted.

"Padfoot?" The two of them looked excited.

"Could we have a word with you?" They motioned to their shared bedroom and walked inside. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but followed after them. Harry and Ron shared a curious glance, but shrugged and started a game of Wizard's chess. Percy just scoffed and went up to his room; he tended to avoid the twins whenever possible. Remus continued reading his book in the chair by the fire.

Sirius' barking laughter was soon heard from within the room followed by the twin's cries of "We are not worthy!"

"Moony! You'll never guess what the twins found!" Sirius could barely contain his laughter as he poked his head out of the room and motioned for his friend to enter. Remus closed his book and went inside only to start laughing almost as loud as his friend.

"Where did you find that old thing?"

Harry and Ron were very curious by this point and followed the others into the master bedroom to see Sirius rolling on the ground, still laughing, and Remus leaning against the bedpost. The twins were holding an old piece of parchment with a complex system of lines and dots.

"We found it in Filch's desk." Fred stated.

"We knew with a look that it was more than a scrap of parchment." George continued.

"Why else would Filch feel the need to hide it in his secret drawer?"

"It took us a while to figure out the activation phrase."

"But once we did we were surprised to find the names of two of our heroes!"

"Not to mention one that we've heard a lot about." They both beamed at the two marauders.

Sirius finally gathered himself enough to stand. "Oh, man, I thought that thing was lost forever!"

"I can't say I'd ever expected to see it again myself." Remus looked amused.

"What is it?" Ron couldn't stand being out of the loop any longer.

Remus chuckled again. "It's a map of Hogwarts that we," he motioned between himself and Sirius, "and James made." He purposely left Wormtail out. "The Marauder's Map." He held out his hand for the map and the twins handed it over. "To activate it you tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it reveals itself. To hide it again you do the same only say 'mischief managed' and it returns to being an inconspicuous piece of spare parchment." He showed it to Harry and Ron. "One of our finer enchantments if I do say so myself."

The twins looked awed. Harry was impressed.

Sirius and Remus shared a look and seemed to come to an agreement. "We hereby find you, Fred and George Weasley, as well and Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, to continue the Marauder legacy as the Second Generation of Marauders, to be worthy of having this treasure bestowed upon you." The two founding marauders bowed to the four children and presented them with the map. "On the condition that you do not use it for evil and only use it to better prank those who deserve it and to bring joy to the school so long as you attend."

They stood and grinned. Sirius put a finger to his mouth. "This item is to be kept secret except to those who help you in your quest. That means that Snobby McPrefect isn't to be told." He smirked.

"And you are to pass it on to the younger deserving pranksters when you leave the school." Remus continued.

"May the marauder legacy live on forever!" Sirius raised his fist into the middle of the group and everyone lifted their fists to join his.

They all laughed.

-HPBC-

Christmas morning found them all gathered around the tree opening presents. So far everyone had opened the ones sent by Mrs. Weasley containing their yearly jumper.

"Where Molly finds the time to knit all of these sweaters every single year I'll never know." Sirius shook his head. His jumper was grey with a black dog on the front.

"It must be a trade secret." Remus' was brown with a yellow circle on the chest. Everyone else's had the letter of their first name. The twins kept switching, so none of the others could really tell which one was Gred and which was Feorge.

The group continued to laugh and open presents. Remus was very happy with his new wand holster and everyone laughed at the gag gift that Harry and Remus had gotten for Sirius (a dog collar). Ron gave everyone chocolate and other various forms of candy, while the twins gave joke gifts. Percy gave a few people some books, which included a copy of Hogwarts, a History for Harry. Harry hadn't known what to get Percy, so he'd simply gotten him a nice set of quills and ink, which the prefect seemed to appreciate. Finally Harry grabbed the last gift from under the tree. "Last one." He looked at the label. "Oh, it's for me… from Prongs?" Harry looked up at his godfather curiously.

"Well don't just sit there admiring the wrapping. Open it!" Sirius was practically bouncing with excitement.

Harry did as he was told, tearing the paper and tossing it to the side as something silvery slipped out. "No way." He gaped at the slick fabric in his hand in disbelief.

"Yes way. Put it on!" Sirius looked like he was ready to explode with joy.

Harry stood up and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. He looked down as the Weasley's gasped. Where his body should have been was a great big gaping nothing. "And invisibility cloak?" He still couldn't believe it.

Sirius grinned. "Yep! It belonged to James. It's supposed to have been passed down in your family for a long time. Dumbledore had been borrowing it for a while. He finally gave it back a few years ago and I decided to give it to you. I was going to give it to you when you turned seventeen, but I thought that now would be more fun! You can use it to uphold the legacy." He shared a glance with the other marauders, including the new ones, and they all grinned. Percy frowned, but said nothing.

"Thanks Padfoot." He made a mental note to thank his father the next time he visited his grave.

Harry took off the cloak and sat back down to dig into some of the chocolate frogs that Ron had given him. He pulled out the card as he bit off the frog's head only to gasp and nearly choke as he read the card. Ron patted his back and looked at him with concern.

"You alright mate?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he handed him the card.

"Yeah it's Dumbledore, so what? I've got five of him at home." Ron looked confused.

"Read it." Harry gave him a significant look.

Ron read the card and his eyes widened. "We have to tell Hermione!"

Harry nodded again. "We'll tell her tomorrow, at the party."

The rest of the day was enjoyable, but otherwise uneventful.

-HPBC-

Harry smiled as he heard the floo flare up and someone tumble out. He turned to see one of his female friends picking herself up off the floor and brushing the soot off of her sweater. She was the last of his friends to arrive. He'd also invited Luna Lovegood, but she'd opted to stay with her dad to try and catch some strange creature or another. Harry just accepted it as it was.

"Hey Hermione! Happy Christmas. Come here, we need to show you something."

Hermione looked at him quizzically but joined them anyway. He casually handed her the card and told her to read it. Her eyes widened much like Ron's had the day before. Draco and Neville had both been shown when they'd come in as well.

"I knew I recognized the name! Of course!" She looked excitedly at her friends. "I know what the dog is guarding!" She beamed at them.

They all looked at her expectantly.

"Are you going to tell us what it is or are we going to have to figure it out for ourselves?" Draco prompted.

"Oh, right. Nicholas Flamel is famous for being the only known inventor of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"You mean the one that turns lead into gold?" Draco took on a dreamy look.

"Yes, but that's not all it does." Hermione stated. "It can also be used to make the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal."

Ron looked dazzled.

Neville frowned. "Who would want to be immortal? You'd have to keep living until everyone you know dies."

Draco looked put down at that thought. "Yeah, who would want that?"

"I can think of somebody." Everybody turned to look at Harry. "I'll give you one guess." He pointed at his scar. "Voldemort." Hermione was the only one to flinch at the name; the others were used to it, even Draco.

They all looked grim. "You're probably right." Hermione didn't like to admit it.

Neville frowned in confusion. "Wait, why would they hide something like that in a school?"

Everyone looked surprised.

"That's a good question Neville. I suppose it's because Hogwarts is supposed to be one of the most secure places in wizarding Britain, besides Gringots. And I heard somebody broke in there this summer, so even it's not impenetrable." She suddenly looked inspired. "Do you think You-know-who was the one who broke in that time? If I remember correctly the article said that the vault had been emptied earlier that day. Maybe someone emptied it because they knew it was being targeted."

"You're saying that the pilosopher's stone was in Gringots and somebody tried to steal it?" Draco looked a bit skeptical.

"Yes Draco, that's exactly what I'm saying." Hermione replied. "Nicholas Flamel must have then entrusted it to Dumbledore." She looked very proud of herself.

"Well I guess it is pretty safe with Fluffy guarding it." Draco admitted.

"Yeah, I say we stop worrying about it. Who's going to try to get passed giant three headed dog?" Ron shuddered.

The children were brought out of their reverie by Sirius. "Hey Harry, you might want to check on that ham, I think I smell something burning."

Harry blanched and raced into the kitchen. He came back in a huff. "Sirius you liar! It still has another thirty minutes to go!"

Sirius laughed, followed by everyone else.

The five friends decided to put their dark discussion off until another day and just enjoy the party.

-HPBC-

The holidays were over before they knew it and the five of them soon found themselves in the rear compartment waving from the window to their guardians as the train sped off. Harry once again bought the group some treats from the trolley lady and they all sat in their compartment talking about the events of the holiday and the upcoming term.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Pansy and her gorillas showed up and started harassing them.

Draco moaned. "What do you want this time Pansy?" She ignored him.

She looked at Harry with distaste. "I see you and your group of blood traitors survived the holiday. Pity, I was hoping that I'd be able to breathe this term." She waved a hand in front of her face and scrunched her nose. Her bodyguards chuckled dumbly behind her.

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" She hit Pansy in the face with a Babbling charm, effectively scaring the girl away jabbering uncontrollably. Crabbe and Goyle followed after her.

Hermione sat back down and fumed for a second. "Stupid Pug, trying to ruin a perfectly good train ride."

The boys stared at her in awe. They'd never seen her lose her temper like that.

Hermione looked up and realized that her friends were staring at her. She blushed. "What?"

"Wow Hermione." Ron looked the most awed of all of them. "I've never seen you blow up at someone like that." He smiled at her. "That was brilliant!"

Her blush deepened.

"What spell was that? Was it a babbling charm?" Draco looked thoroughly amused. "Could you teach me how to do it?"

Hermione smiled and used up the rest of the train ride teaching her friends how to perform the babbling curse.

They were all tired and immediately after the feast they went to their respective dorms and fell asleep. Classes would start again the next day.

-HPBC-

_AN: Peanut Butter Pineapples Bouncing._

_I'm not very good at the action scenes. And this chapter is a bit shorter than I expected. Oh well. Sorry about that._

_See you again next Monday!_

_Kadtie out._


	6. Dragons and Unicorns and Centaurs Oh My!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You should know this by now. Silly._

_Thank you to the 18 people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites! You are very much appreciated!_

_Thank you Saissister for the review. And beatshield thank you for both of your reviews. They brought me joy._

_And to my frequent reviewers:_

_Dracarot, you made me laugh out loud in the middle of my living room. My roommates gave me very funny looks. Thank you!_

_Schurmann,Thank you. Here it is!_

_You are my favorites!_

_Now, I hate to admit it, but the last chapter was a bit rushed and I overlooked a few things. I'll try to avoid that in the future. I made a few minor changes with Percy in the scene with the map and added some presents that I forgot in the Christmas scene. Not super important, so don't worry about re-reading the whole chapter or anything._

_From now on I promise better quality, even if that means a few chapters will be late. I apologize in advanced for the late chapters that are sure to come, but at least they'll be good right? With that longer-than-intended note, here is chapter five._

**Chapter 5: Dragons and Unicorns and Centaurs, Oh My!**

The new term started smoothly. The quintet went to classes and with Hermione's help they were quickly rising to the top. Even Neville's potions scores went up.

They had a few more nasty encounters with Pansy and her bodyguards, but the five of them always made quick work of the bullies.

Before they knew it the next Quidditch match was upon them. The five of them walked together to the pitch where Harry split off and went to join the team. Since it was a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match it was less controversial for Draco to cheer for Gryffindor, but he was still the only Slytherin doing so and he was OK with that.

Ron, Neville, Draco, and Hermione cheered as loud as they could when Lee Jordan announced Harry onto the pitch and they watched as Harry began circling the field in his search for the golden snitch.

Hufflepuff had some good chasers, but they were nothing against Gryffindor's girls who worked together like clockwork. They flew gracefully, passing the quaffle between them as though it were a prop in a complicated and well choreographed dance. The 'Puffs did manage to score a few times, but Gryffindor was clearly in the lead.

Harry's four friends cheered enthusiastically with every goal.

"And Angelina scores once again! If only she'd go out with me. Sorry Professor. The score is now 90 to 20; it's not looking good for the Hufflepuffs!"

Draco shouted his praises to the Gryffindor chasers, accidentally elbowing a Slytherin fifth year in the side. "Oh, sorry." Draco apologized.

The fifth year boy glared at Draco. "Watch it twerp! It's bad enough that you're cheering for the Gryffindor scum without you hitting people."

Ron and Neville backed their friend up. Hermione looked apprehensive.

"Hey mate, he said he was sorry, let it go!" Ron frowned at the older student, but stood his ground.

"Yeah, it's not like it hurt you that much. Unless a first year is strong enough to hurt you by hitting you on accident?" Neville was trying his best to show his Gryffindor courage and was only trebling a little.

The Slytherin growled and grabbed Neville's robes, lifting him several inches off the ground. "What are you implying Longbottom?" Several other Slytherins around them jeered.

"Get your slimy hands off my friend you great big lump!" Draco kicked the older boy in the shin causing him to yelp in pain and drop Neville.

"I'll get you for that!" The older boy took out his wand, followed by several others who'd been watching the confrontation progress. The situation just turned even more sour.

The Slytherins didn't even get a chance to cast anything before the three first year boys jumped on them and started throwing punches. The older boys were caught off guard, so the first years got in several good hits before the bigger students even started fighting back. The fight quickly spread. Hermione had made a hasty retreat to find a professor as soon as Neville had been dropped.

Harry on the other hand continued to circle the pitch, oblivious to the fight going on in the stands. Seeing a glint of gold half way down and across the pitch Harry dove for it, pushing his broom for all it was worth. His hand closed around the golden ball and he raised his fist above his head in victory before the Hufflepuff seeker even knew what he was doing.

Lee Jordan halfheartedly announced the win, then returned to commentating about something else. Harry was a bit confused by this. He looked to where he knew his friends were sitting only to see a brawl taking place over a third of the stands. He hovered on his broom in shock until a huge shower of red sparks erupted from one side of the fight followed by McGonagalls amplified voice. "Any students who do not wish to be in detention for the next week should stop fighting immediately!" Most of the brawlers listened to her and separated into two sides (Slytherin opposite everyone else) while a few of them continued wrestling on the ground only to be pulled apart by the calmer students around them.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be amused or concerned to see three of his friends among those who had to be pulled off of their opponents.

Landing Harry received several congratulations, but none of the usual fanfare that had accompanied his previous victory. Not that he cared much for the attention anyway.

McGonagall amplified her voice again. "Good. Now I suggest that anyone injured go visit Madam Pomfrey and she will tend to you. Everyone else head to your separate house common rooms and celebrate or not how you see fit. If I see any more fighting before the night is through those participating will see themselves expelled without question. Thank you."

The student body murmured, but complied.

Harry met up with his friends and winced as he saw blood pouring from Draco's nose and a dark bruise forming over Ron's slowly swelling left eye. Neville had a few light bruises forming in various places, but so did the others, so he looked like he got off the lightest of the three. Hermione looked fine.

"Let's get you guys to Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled at his friends. "You can tell me all about it on the way there. I'm sure it was brilliant."

"Congra's on cashin' da snidsh." Draco was trying his best not to get blood on his robes. "Sorry we miss'd id."

"I think your nose is broken!" Hermione looked horrified.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix, now come on before he bleeds to death." Harry and Hermione led the other boys to the Hospital Wing and the school nurse had them fixed up in a snap, mumbling under her breath all the while about hormones and violent teenagers.

-HPBC-

Before they knew it the Easter holidays had come and gone and classes resumed. The five students had quickly made their way to the top five positions in classes with Hermione in first in most of them usually followed by Harry or Draco, then Ron or Neville. Hermione was already looking forward to end of term exams, much to the grumbling of a few of the boys. Harry just took her bookish ways in stride.

About a week after they arrived back from the Easter holidays the five of them decided to visit their lovable giant groundskeeper Hagrid to hear some more tales of their parent's adventures at Hogwarts. When they arrived they were interested to see that the curtains were all closed and smoke billowing out of the chimney.

"Well what's he got a fire going for? It's much too warm to have one going like that this time of year." Ron looked perplexed.

"Why don't we ask him then, nitwit?" Draco knocked on the door.

A moment passed as they heard shuffling from inside before Hagrid's head popped out the door. "Oh it's you five." He opened the door to let them in. "Well come in! Yer lettin' the heat out."

"Blimey! It's like an oven in here!" Ron started fanning himself. The five of them quickly found themselves sweating in the heat of the hut.

"Why do you have the fire going anyway?" Hermione questioned.

"Er…" Hagrid wondered what to tell them.

"What's that in your fire?" Harry squinted. "Hagrid…" Harry looked aghast at the large man, "Is that an egg?"

"Well, that is, you see." Hagrid stuttered.

"Hagrid. What kind of egg is it?" Harry had an idea, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Well. It's a dragon egg." Hagrid blushed. "I've always wanted ter have my own dragon."

The five students gaped at the man.

"Where on earth did you get a dragon egg?" Draco looked at the man as if he were an idiot.

"Well I won it didn' I?" Hagrid puffed out his chest proudly. "Some bloke at the pub lost it ta me in a game of cards. He asked if I could really handle a dragon and I told 'im after Fluffy a dragon would be no problem." He smiled at the children.

"You told him about Fluffy? But what about the—" Ron was cut off by a light shove and a stern look from Hermione.

"Hagrid, you can't keep a dragon in a wooden hut." Hermione looked horrified at the idea.

"Well yeah." Hagrid stared at her. "But it'll learn. Dragons are smart creatures, they are." He took on a dreamy look.

The quintet exchanged worried glances.

"Well do you at least know what breed it is?" Ron asked. "Charlie works with dragons in Romania, maybe he could take care of it for you, you know, so it won't burn down your hut?"

Hermione was surprised. "That's a good idea Ron!" She turned to Hagrid, ignoring Ron's blush. "Charlie would be able to give it the care it needs so that it can grow up big and strong, not cooped up in this cramped _wooden _cabin. That way you can be sure that it will get everything it needs and maybe even find a mate and lay more eggs in the future." She hoped appealing to the dragon's needs would help to sway Hagrid to their cause.

Hagrid looked thoughtful at that. "Yer probably right. You five can be right smart when you wanna be, you know that?"

The five of them smiled at the praise, and the fact that they'd just diverted a minor disaster in the making.

"Great! I'll send an owl to Charlie today! Harry can I borrow Hedwig?" Ron looked pleased with himself for coming up with the idea.

"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a long trip." Harry agreed. "We'll come talk to you when we get a reply Hagrid."

The five of them gratefully left the sweltering cabin and went straight for the owlry. Ron sent off the letter with Hedwig, who was happy to stretch her wings and test herself with a long distance delivery.

They waited a few days for their reply. When they saw Hagrid come to breakfast one day with singes in his hair and on his clothes they almost panicked. Luckily that also happened to be the day that Hedwig returned with Charlie's reply. He told them that he and his colleagues at the dragon preserve would be happy to accept a new dragon hatchling, though he was a little put off that they didn't know what breed it was. He told them that he and his coworkers would meet them at the astronomy tower at midnight on Friday to pick up the dragon hatchling.

Harry and his four friends made their way to Hagrid's cabin after classes to tell him the good news. When they arrived at the hut they were glad that it was Thursday and that Charlie and the other dragon handlers would be there to pick up the hatchling the next night because the little thing was clearly a terror. Hagrid insisted that his young Norwegian Ridgeback "Norbert" was a sweet little angel, but the scorch marks all over the interior of the cabin told a different story to the five students.

The next night Hagrid tearfully put Norbert in a crate and handed it off to the five students who covered it in Harry's invisibility cloak and carried it carefully up to the Astronomy tower. They got there with fifteen minutes to spare and waited apprehensively until Charlie and his coworkers showed up. The dragon handlers looked curiously into the crate and whistled.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback. It's a good thing you called us, this little… girl?—hard to tell—could do a lot of damage around here." Charlie smiled and patted his younger brother on the back. "We'll just take her off your hands. It's good to see you Ron, but be a good boy and write more to Mum will you? She's gotten more owls from me since you started school and I live all the way in Romania." He ruffled his brother's hair and laughed. Ron blushed.

The dragon handlers quickly rigged the crate to fly between their brooms and left as fast as they'd come.

The five students wrapped themselves again with Harry's cloak, barely covering them all with a few inches at the bottom showing their feet. They walked to the dungeons and dropped off Draco before the Gryffindors all made their way to their tower and went to bed.

-HPBC-

The next morning at breakfast Harry turned to the sound of Neville sighing. He'd been doing it a lot lately and Harry was beginning to get worried for his friend.

"What's wrong Nev, you've been sighing a lot lately. Should I be worried?" Harry asked the stout boy. Ron and Draco turned to their friends, instantly interested. Hermione was in the library, having already finished her breakfast and rushed off.

Neville sighed again. "It's… nothing. You'd only laugh." He blushed.

"Neville." Harry looked at his friend with a serious expression. "I promise not to laugh. You're worrying me and I want to know what's on your mind."

Neville looked at his friends who all looked at him back with determined expressions. He sighed again for the third time in two minutes and looked back at his food, blushing. "Ithkhrmnesprty." He mumbled to his plate.

"What?"

Neville looked up, thoroughly embarrassed. "It's Hermione. I think she's pretty, and smart, and nice, and I like her." He kept his head up as long as he could, but soon returned to his staring contest with his food.

"Why would we laugh over something like that?" Harry frowned at his friend. Ron and Draco were doing their best to hide their respective smirks.

"Yeah," Draco held down his mirth, "I think it's brilliant." He smiled at Neville, effectively covering his near slip.

Ron could hardly take it and began stuffing food in his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. It wouldn't do for him to laugh when he'd said he wouldn't.

"Have you considered telling her?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head.

Harry placed a comforting hand on his friend's back. "Well she's in the library right now. I've seen her blush at you sometimes. I'm sure only good would come of it if you told her."

Neville shook his head again, this time with more vigor.

"Come on mate," Ron had finally gotten control of himself, "Where's that Gryffindor courage?"

Draco agreed.

Neville looked at his friends encouraging faces for a moment before gathering his courage and nodding. "You're right. I'll do it." He stood up and left the great hall.

Ron and Draco shared a glance and smirked at each other.

A few minutes later the three boys looked up to see Neville walking into the great hall hand in hand with a blushing Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Draco cheered for their two friends, followed soon after by several other Gryffindors who noticed the new couple. Neville's face matched the Gryffindor colors perfectly by the time he and Hermione sat down with their friends.

"Congratulations you two." Harry patted Neville on the back. "I knew you could do it."

Neville smiled, still blushing scarlet.

-HPBC-

Later that night the four boys went out to put their next prank, this one on the Slytherin house, into action. Draco led the three Gryffindors into the Slytherin common room. The three non-Slytherin boys were hidden once again under Harry's invisibility cloak. They made their way into all of the boy's dorms one at a time and dusted all of their robes with an invisible powder—which Hermione had graciously provided—that would turn them rainbow colors when they were hit by sunlight.. Sadly they could only get the boys since they couldn't get into the girls dorms, and Snape was safely in his own quarters and thus unreachable as well. It would still be brilliant. Literally.

Draco walked with them as they left, intending to split up and go back half way. The four boys laughed and joked animatedly about the show the school would get the next day and practically ran into Filch.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Filch sneered at the four boys before him.

The boys all paled. They'd left the invisibility cloak in the Slytherin common room and the twins had the map. They hadn't even heard the caretaker until it was too late.

Filch dragged the boys to McGonagall's office where they lost fifty house points apiece and were given detention.

It was a greatly subdued quartet that made their way back to their respective houses ten minutes later. Draco made sure to secure the forgotten invisibility cloak before he went to sleep.

-HPBC-

The rainbow Slytherins the next morning raised the boy's spirits some, but Hermione's lecture about house points and detentions made them all look at their shoes in guilt, though more for getting caught than for losing house points. They'd serve their detention like good little students. At least this was the first time they'd been caught. Considering there had been almost one major prank on the various houses, including Gryffindor, every week all year they thought that was pretty good.

Sirius' letter that morning reprimanded them playfully for the same thing they felt bad about. He thought the rainbow Slytherin idea was fantastic and even added a few ideas for the next time.

That night Filch led the four boys to their detention.

"You'll be spending your detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest." Filch looked disappointed for some reason.

"The forbidden forest?" Ron was incredulous. "But it's _forbidden!_"

Harry chuckled, although nervously. Neville looked like he was going to be sick, and Draco was even paler than usual.

"Well if it were up to me I'd have you in the dungeons hanging by your thumbs!" The glint in Filch's eye told the boys that he'd enjoy it too.

"We'll take the forest thanks." Harry was doing his best to look brave, but even he didn't want to step foot in there until he mastered the animagus transformation, and that wouldn't be for several years yet. He took comfort from the fact that they'd be with Hagrid.

"There ya all are!" Hagrid's booming voice reached them from not too far away. "Right then, thank you Filch, I'll take em from here!" He smiled at the caretaker, who sneered and walked away mumbling.

"Well now." Hagrid directed his smile to the boys in front of him. "I hear you got caught out after hours. Would that have anything to do with the display on the Slytherin boys this morning?" He winked at them and they all cheered up a bit.

"Right. Down ter business. Something's been killing off the unicorn population. I'm hoping ter catch whatever it is tonight. Let's split up into two groups. Two with Fang and two with me."

"I get Hagrid!" Ron ran to the large man's side, not caring much who came with him.

"Right, well then Neville, you can come with me an' Ron while Draco an' Harry go with Fang. Stay on the path and if you see anything let out a holler, and I'll be there in a jiffy." Hagrid went down one path with Ron and Neville. Harry and a terrified Draco left with Fang down the other.

"Are you sure we're safe with Fang?" Draco was so close to Harry he looked as though he was clinging to Harry's arm. "I mean, look at him, he's practically shaking out of his own skin. I'd say it's safe to bet if we run into anything he'll run off and leave us to face whatever horrible creatures are out here."

Harry smiled nervously and continued walking. After a few minutes the trees above them were so dense that they couldn't even see the moon. Harry stopped suddenly and Draco stiffened. "Did you hear that?"

Fang whimpered.

"I think it came from over here." Harry started leading his two companions off the path a little ways to a small clearing. The two boy's eyes widened at the sight of a fallen unicorn with silver blood pooling around it. They both felt tears at the back of their eyes; it was the saddest thing they'd ever seen.

Harry gasped in pain and grabbed at his scar as a dark figure rose from the fallen unicorn, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Fang yelped and streaked away, yipping loudly as he went.

"Harry?" Draco was concerned for his friend. He pulled out his wand as the dark figure started approaching them. "Stay back!" His voice quavered. "I'm warning you!"

Harry collapsed on the ground in intense pain, unable to move.

"Harry we've got to get out of here!" Draco began pulling on Harry's robes to try and drag him away. "_Wingardium Leviosa__!_" He attempted to cast the spell on Harry, but in his fear he couldn't concentrate enough to get it to work correctly.

The dark figure was nearly upon them and Draco was really starting to panic. What could he do? His friend was helpless and he couldn't cast any spells.

He was going to die.

A loud thumping noise distracted the dark figure before a large horse/man charged in to the clearing and chased it away. It took a moment for Draco to calm down and realize that they'd just been saved by a centaur.

"Are you alright?" The centaur approached them cautiously. "My name is Firenze. I'm here to help." He held out his hand to the boys.

Draco helped a disgruntled Harry to stand. "What was that thing? And what did it do to you Harry?"

Harry looked as though he was ready to pass out right there.

Firenze grabbed the small boy and lifted him onto his back, quickly followed by Draco with instructions to hold on tight. He began walking as he spoke. "Unicorns are pure beings. Only the most evil and vile can kill a unicorn, and to drink its blood is an even darker sin." He explained that Unicorn blood can keep a person alive almost indefinitely, though at a price. "They are forced to live a cursed life. A half life."

"Who would want something like that?" Harry was nearly in tears at the memory of the dead unicorn.

"I can only think of one dark being that would go to such lengths." Firenze sounded grim.

"Voldemort." Harry caught on quickly.

Draco cringed.

It was then that Hagrid came crashing through the forest, his crossbow at the ready. He stopped when he saw the centaur carrying the two boys. "Firenze! Thank you for taking care of Harry and Draco here. Did you find anything?"

Draco and Harry looked down sadly. Harry didn't look up as he spoke. "Yeah. Another unicorn is dead. Something was drinking its blood. We think it was Voldemort." Hagrid flinched.

Draco continued. "Whatever it was made Harry collapse. I tried to get us away, but… well, luckily Firenze came and saved us."

The two boys looked up at the centaur with gratitude.

"No need to thank me." Firenze lifted the two boys off of his back and placed them back on their own feet. "Hagrid, take them back to the castle. That particular danger is gone for now. Sadly, there is nothing that can be done for the unicorn." He turned and walked back into the trees.

"Well. Firenze is right. Best get you back up to yer beds. You look like you could use a good night's sleep. Besides, Hermione would have my head if I kept you out too late so close to exams." Hagrid led them to where Fang and the other two boys were, then escorted them to the castle.

All four boys, despite their worry about Voldemort, went straight to bed and fell asleep in an instant. They'd tell Hermione all about it in the morning.

-HPBC-

_AN: Bit of fluff in this chapter, because I can. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Also I promise that there will be no explicit material beyond snogging as far as relationships go. And if you're interested in the shipping, which I do have planned, then you'll just have to wait and see now wont you?_

_Now I have one more thing to say before I leave you all 'til next week. I've been having some… family troubles. If any chapters from now on are late you can assume that these troubles are the reason why. Thank you for your patience._

_Hope to see you again next Monday!_

_Kadtie, out._


	7. The End of Year One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You should know this by now. Silly._

_Sorry it's late. Crazy week, then the words wouldn't flow. =(_

_Thank you to all of the people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites!_

_Thanks Bloodfire87 and gsalilsecret for the reviews!_

_MissCHSparkles: You made several valid points that I shall take into consideration. I completely forgot about Neville's gran. I fixed it, but didn't change the scene at all, just mentioned that she was there. And thanks for the tip! Your reviews were all helpful and very much appreciated! Thank you._

_Dracarot: More valid points. Thank you._

_**There have been** several people voice concerns about Neville and Hermione. I know they are only eleven, I have an eleven year old younger brother who still thinks girls are gross, but I think that an innocent two way crush with some hand holding and maybe a few pecks on the cheek sounds really cute. It may or may not progress farther in the future. Like I said last chapter; I know what I'm doing and I have plans. So don't worry about it, but thanks for your concern! =D_

_**A few small changes **in the last chapter, the largest of which was mentioning that not all of the pranks were on the Slytherins every week. Thank you MissCHSparkles for noticing that. I would also be upset if I was the soul target of such things, harmless or not, and I totally didn't even think of that, so I fixed it. Now the whole school is included in their pranks. The Slytherins are just their favorite target because of how they treat Draco and the fact that they have access to the common room._

_And that is why reviews are so nice, they point out my mistakes and help me to fix them! Thank you all! Here's chapter six!_

**Chapter 6: The End of Year One**

The pranks that Harry and company pulled on the school became less common as the end of term approached. They had something big planned for after all the exams were over and they figured that it would make up for a few missed weekends.

Hermione had them all on a rigorous studying regimen that was only relaxed a little bit from her original plans by the combined efforts of all the boys. With her help they were all sure they'd pass in the top five positions.

As the days passed and they began sitting their exams Harry couldn't help but feel nervous and distracted. He couldn't understand what was making him feel this way, especially since even after an exam ended the feeling remained. As he sat his final exam (DADA) he noticed how distracted Quirrell looked. The man would fidget and glance behind him as though he thought there was someone there. Even for the often nervous professor this was odd behavior.

After finishing his exam he met up with his four friends who were waiting for him outside the classroom, having finished their exam before him. Harry had told his friends of his bizarre feelings before the exam. They all agreed that it couldn't just be pre-exam jitters, and as he explained what he'd seen during the exam just added to their sense of urgency.

Hermione had noticed Quirrell's strange behavior as well, so the five of them left to find the Headmaster. They'd all been to his office after they'd fought the troll, so it didn't take them long to find the gargoyle that guarded it. The only problem was that they didn't know the password. They all started naming off as many sweets as they could think of until they were interrupted by the Fat Friar.

"If you're looking for the Headmaster then I'm afraid he's out at the moment." He smiled down at the flesh and blood students.

The friends exchanged worried glances.

"Well that's no good, then it's definitely not safe!" Harry started walking again. "Come on, maybe Professor McGonagall or Snape can help."

They started their search for the Gryffindor head of house. They found her just as she was about to enter her office.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry led the others up to the strict woman. "Can we have a word with you? It's about the Philosopher's Stone."

McGonagall's lips tightened. "Come into my office. The halls are no place to discuss such serious matters."

The students all filed in and sat as McGonagall conjured them all chairs.

"Now then." She sat behind her desk and looked sternly at the students sitting before her. "What is this about the stone that you are not supposed to know of?"

Harry's friends all looked at their feet as though they were in trouble, but Harry pressed on. "We think someone's going to try and steal it."

Minerva looked at Harry in surprise. "I don't know how you know about the stone, but I can assure you that several staff members, including Albus Dumbledore, have it very well guarded."

"But Dumbledore's not here! If anybody was ever going to try now would be the time!" Harry was starting to feel a bit panicked, and his unexplained feelings of apprehension just added to his distress.

"This is not a matter that you have to concern yourself with. I have not the slightest doubt that the stone is safe. Now, as you should have just finished your last exam I think it best you all go out and get some fresh air."

Harry wanted to argue his point further, but Hermione and Draco both put their hands on his shoulders and pulled him out of McGonagall's office.

"Come on then," Draco started leading them, "Let's go ask Professor Snape." Severus insisted that his godson call him professor while on school grounds.

The five of them quickly made their way to the dungeons where they found the professor in his office. Draco knocked on the open door and the normally strict and gloomy man smiled almost imperceptibly at the sight of his godson. That little bit of emotion soon faded as he saw the look on Draco's face though.

Snape was quickly on his feet. "What is it Draco?"

"Sorry to bother you while you're working Professor, but this is important." Draco took the reins this time. "We know about the Philosopher's Stone and with Dumbledore gone we're worried that someone's going to try and steal it."

The potions professor took on a serious persona as he looked down at the five students. "And who do you suspect would attempt such a suicidal mission?"

The five of them shared worried glances before Harry spoke up. "We suspect professor Quirrell sir. He's been acting very strange today, not to mention the attempt on my life during that Quidditch match last term."

Snape's eyes narrowed. He didn't know how these children came to know of the stone, but they were obviously very perceptive if they knew that Quirrell had been the one to jinx Harry's broom.

"Thank you for informing me of this. I will keep an eye on him. Please return to Gryffindor tower. Yes Draco, you as well." The potions master swept out of his office and disappeared around a corner, not worried about them messing with his office because of his godson's presence.

The five exchanged glances.

"Well I guess it's taken care of." Hermione looked pleased that they'd been able to find a professor who believed them.

Harry still felt uneasy. "Let's go up to the common room." He started leading his friends up the stairs, intentionally taking the route that would pass the door to the third floor corridor.

The group grew apprehensive as they reached the third floor and heard music coming from a certain door. The fact that they knew the door had a giant dog behind it and was left ajar left them all very concerned.

"Do you think the professor got here in time?" Hermione looked she was starting to question herself.

Harry still felt jittery, so he wasn't convinced. He stepped forward and looked into the room. "The dog is asleep and the trap door is open." He walked the rest of the way into the room.

"Harry!" Draco stepped after his friend.

The others followed. Harry was already standing over the trap door.

"It's too dark to see." He looked up at his friends, only a little surprised to see them all there. "I'll go first and tell you if it's safe. Anyone who wants to come with me can follow after that." Harry waited until his friends nodded before jumping into blackness. He landed on something soft and called up to his friends. This time he wasn't surprised when all four of them showed up.

"What is this stuff?" Ron was inspecting the plant he'd landed on.

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Your legs!" She pointed at the offending limbs.

Harry looked down at his legs to see that they'd been covered with the plant below him and were slowly creeping up his torso. He struggled to free himself, but the plants just wound tighter around him, restraining his arms as well.

Ron cried out as the plant began wrapping him up as well. Draco reacted similarly.

"Stop struggling! I know what this is!" The three struggling boys were surprised to hear Neville's proclamation and stopped struggling at once. "This is Devil's Snare. It will only get tighter if you fight it. Just relax." He closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. Hermione did the same and the creeping vines slowed their advances up their bodied.

Draco, Ron, and Harry saw this and attempted to calm themselves.

"Well it's great that it's slowed down and all, but is there any way for us to get past it?" Ron looked fearfully at Neville and Hermione.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… It likes the dark and damp." Neville instructed.

"So light a fire." Draco so helpfully supplied.

"Yes, perfect! But there's no wood." Hermione was getting a little frightened as a tendril started creeping its way around her side.

"Blimey Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be smart! Are you a witch or aren't you!" Ron looked incredulous, his arms and legs were all fully restrained and the plant was starting to wrap its way around his middle.

Harry was beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Of course!" Hermione cast the charm for the bluebell flames that had kept the five of them warm whenever they'd gone outside during the winter months.

Harry took in a grateful breath of air as the plant retreated. "Thanks Hermione, I was starting to get a little scared there."

"'There's no wood?' Really Hermione?" Draco smirked at her. With the danger passed he didn't feel bad about poking fun at his friend.

Neville reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. "She just doesn't work well under pressure is all." He gave her hand a light squeeze.

Hermione blushed, but smiled at the boy holding her hand. She'd call him her boyfriend, but they'd both agreed that they were a little young to actually date yet.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Harry led the group on to the next room and was amazed to see it filled with shiny winged… animals? No, keys.

Draco walked up to the door on the other side of the room and tested the handle. "It's locked. _Alohomora!_" Nothing happened.

"I suppose we have to find the right key." Harry motioned upward.

"Key?" Neville looked up and squinted. "Woah, those are keys! Good eye Harry!"

"There are some brooms." Draco pointed behind the other four.

"Right. I'll catch it." Harry grabbed one of the brooms and scanned the flock of winged keys. "There," He pointed at a specific key, "That one's wings are ruffled. Quirrell must have already used it." He shot into the air and chased after the key as they all scattered in chaos. It took him several moments before he had the desired key in his hand and descended to unlock the door.

They all walked into the next room and were awed to see a giant chess set making up the floor.

"What do you bet we have to play our way through?" Ron was trying to hide his excitement. Wizards chess was his favorite game.

"Anyone betting against that is sure to lose their galleons." Draco didn't look away from the chess pieces.

"This is your specialty Ron." Harry passed his friend the proverbial torch.

Ron took charge of the black pieces quickly, placing Hermione as a rook, Harry and Neville as a bishops, and Draco and himself as knights. The game seemed to be going well for a while until Ron paused and glanced worriedly at Draco.

Draco noticed the glance and swallowed his fear. "Where do you want me to go Ron?" The steel in his gaze was all the permission he needed to give.

Ron nodded grimly and sent his friend to his place where the queen promptly took him out.

Hermione screamed and started to step forward only to be stopped by Neville. "No, don't waste it!" Hermione stayed where she was, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hermione! It's the only way!"

Harry looked at Ron with concern in his eyes. Ron looked back at him and nodded sharply.

"You do see it then?" Harry nodded slowly, frowning. "As soon as I'm out, you know what to do." Ron stepped to his new place and the queen moved forward and took him out just as she had Draco.

"Ron!" Hermione looked like she wanted to go after him, but knew she'd have to wait as Harry moved forward into position, checking the king. The king knew it was done for. As soon as the white piece had shown its loss Hermione, Neville, and Harry all rushed to their fallen friends.

"They're just knocked out." Hermione looked vastly relieved.

Harry looked at Neville. "Could you stay here and make sure they're alright when they wake up? I don't know what's ahead and I have a feeling I'll need Hermione with me."

Neville took on a look of determination. "Of course Harry." He grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "Be careful ok? Both of you." He looked sternly into Harry's eyes. Harry could suddenly see the resemblance between him and his gran.

Harry nodded and he and Hermione made their way into the next room where they found a downed troll. They skirted around the massive body to the next door.

The potions piqued Harry's curiosity, since this was obviously the obstacle set up by his friend's guardian he knew it must be a good one. Once Harry read the riddle he was immensely grateful he'd had Hermione come with him. She quickly figured it out and resolved for him to move forward while she went back to the others and to get help. Before taking the potion Harry gave his friend a quick hug.

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. "Oh, please be careful Harry!" She hugged him back with all she had. "I'll be back as soon as I can with Dumbledore."

"I'll be alright Hermione." He pulled out of the hug. "I promise."

He watched as Hermione drank her potion and walked through the fire before drinking his own and doing the same out the fire opposite. He emerged from the flames to see professor Quirrell looking into some sort of mirror and muttering to himself.

Harry's scar burned as a raspy voice announced to Quirrell he had company.

Quirrell turned around and smiled. "Ah, I wondered if I'd be meeting you here, Potter. Come here. Maybe you can help me." He motioned for Harry to come.

Deciding to play along for now, Harry cautiously stepped forward until he was directly in front of the mirror. At first he was confused; why did Quirrell want him to look into what seemed to be a regular, albeit large, mirror? Then his eyes widened as his reflection reached into his pocket and pulled out the Philosopher's stone. He put a finger to his lips and put it back in his pocket and Harry felt something press against his leg. He touched his hand to the lump in his pocket and barely held in a gasp.

"Well? What do you see!" Quirrell sounded impatient.

Harry racked his brain for a good lie. The friends he'd left behind in the chess room made his heart give a thump, but it also gave him an idea. "I'm surrounded by all of my friends as I hold up the house cup. My mum and dad are standing proudly behind me." He smiled at the picture he'd painted in his mind. It did sound pretty convincing.

"He's lying." Harry's scar burned again as the raspy voice spoke. "Let me speak to him."

"But master! You can't!" Quirrell looked scared.

"Don't tell me what I am incapable of! Do as I say!"

Quirrell whimpered and began removing his turban. He turned around to show a face growing out of the back of his head.

Harry felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I have heard much about you." The face seemed to smile.

"Voldemort." Harry was terrified, but he refused to let the man who'd killed his parents see his fear.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "You are a brave one. Just like your father. He tried to stop me that night, you know. Oh how I enjoyed killing him."

Harry blanched.

Voldemort laughed again. "Then there was your mother. She was devastated that I'd killed poor James, but refused to move out of the way, so I killed her too. Her pathetic attempt to protect you was laughable." The smile fell from the Dark Lord's face, or whatever you would call something growing out of the back of a man's head. "How you survived I may never know, but I doubt you'll be so lucky twice. Kill him!"

Quirrell turned around, wand ready to cast, but Harry was quick and grabbed it right out of his hand, throwing it across the room.

"My wand!" Quirrell looked outraged.

"It doesn't matter! Go for the throat!" Voldemort rasped.

Quirrell did as he was told and wrapped his fingers around Harry's throat before he could resist only to pull back in pain as his hands began to burn.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Voldemort continued to scream as Quirrell wailed in pain.

Having an idea Harry reached forward and grabbed Quirrell's face with one hand and the back on his head with the other. He nearly vomited as the man's face began to blister and burn beneath his fingers.

Harry finally let go as Quirrell let out one final scream and a corporeal form ripped itself from him and flew away, leaving nothing but a dead man behind.

Checking his pocket one last time Harry was flooded with relief that the stone was still there. He thought he heard someone calling his name as his world went black.

-HPBC-

White. Blinking, it took a moment for Harry to realize he was in the hospital wing. He blinked a few more times as the memories of what had happened before he passed out came back to him.

Looking around he saw the dark smudge that must be his glasses on the table next to him. Sliding them on his face the world's clarity returned and he took in the room around him. He was relieved to see that none of his friends were in any of the beds next to him. That must mean they were ok.

He lay in the bed for a few minutes before Madam Pomfrey entered and saw him awake. She promptly cast several diagnostic charms and gave him several bitter tasting potions. He choked them all down obediently, resisting the urge to vomit them back up.

"Well Mr. Potter," Apparently she was finished giving him potions, for now, "It's good to see you awake. I expect you'll be able to make it out of here by breakfast tomorrow, but for now I think there are a few people who would like to visit you." She frowned at that. It was a well known fact that Madam Pomfrey hated it when visitors overstayed their welcome in her hospital wing.

"Thank you Madam." Harry smiled at the matronly woman as she turned and left.

A few minutes later and an obviously worried Sirius burst into the room, followed by a much more subdued Remus and a calm Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Sirius enveloped his godson in a tight hug that Molly Weasley would be proud of, much to the vexation of the ward's matron. "I was so worried about you. Dumbledore won't tell me anything, he just says you did a great service to the school by fighting someone. What happened?"

Seeing the overwhelmed look on Harry's face Remus put a hand on his fellow marauder's shoulder. "Calm down Sirius. He's fine. I suggest you let him go before Madam Pomfrey takes action." He chuckled lightly as his friend gently released Harry and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as though asking permission. The old man nodded, eyes twinkling, and Harry started his story. He explained how and why he suspected Quirrell and how he and his friends had discovered the Philosopher's Stone. He Told them how he'd felt uneasy during the exams and once he'd learned that Dumbledore was gone he was sure that something was about to go down. He told them about how Snape had listened to them and about finding the door to the third floor corridor ajar and the challenges that he and his friends faced before coming to the final confrontation with Quirrell. Sirius paled and Remus looked on the verge of passing out when he told them that Voldemort had been possessing the professor and of the face sticking out of the back of the man's head and finally of the conclusion and when he passed out. Here he turned to the Headmaster. "Was that really Voldemort?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter. "Indeed it was Harry." He anticipated Harry's next question. "Though your quick actions caused him great harm, Quirrell died because Voldemort abandoned him. Without the other soul that had been sharing space in his body his spirit was ripped apart."

Harry looked a little better about that, but he wasn't finished. "What happened when I touched him? Why did it burn him?"

"Ah," the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye intensified, "I believe it has something to do with the love of your mother."

Harry and his guardians all looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy.

"Let me explain." He went on to tell how his mother's sacrifice placed protection on Harry that had never been seen before.

Remus looked thoughtful at the explanation, while Sirius just shrugged and accepted it. Harry figured it made sense.

"But what about the Stone?" Harry had noticed that he didn't have it on him anymore.

"Alas, the stone shall be destroyed. My dear friend Nicholas and his wife have enough elixir left to tie up loose ends before they move on to the next great adventure." Dumbledore smiled. "I shall leave the three of you alone now, I have business to take care of." He looked at Harry. "You've got some friends who would like to see you soon, would you like me to send them in?"

Harry looked at his guardians, then back at the Headmaster. "Maybe in a few minutes."

Dumbledore smiled in understanding and left the infirmary.

The marauders and Harry talked for a while to affirm that Harry was alright before leaving. Moments after the adults had walked out the door four first years rushed into the room.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried we were too slow! I thought maybe you'd died!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and buried her face into his chest.

"He-hem."

A blushing Hermione released Harry at Madam Pomfrey's insistence. "Sorry Harry. Are you ok?"

Harry smiled at his friends and nodded. "Madam Pomfrey says I can leave for breakfast tomorrow. How long have I been in here? Sirius and Remus didn't say."

His friends all glanced at each other nervously.

"Harry, you've been in here for a long time. You missed the last Quidditch match." Neville placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort. "Slytherin won the cup."

"Sorry mate." Ron gave him a pat on the knee.

Draco shuffled and stared at his feet.

Harry was sad that he didn't get to play, but it was unavoidable. He smiled at the Slytherin. "Congratulations Draco."

Draco snorted. "I don't care if Slytherin wins anything. I spent more time in the Gryffindor common room this year than I did in my own house. I intend to ask Dumbledore if I can transfer houses next year." At the excited look on Harry's face Draco blushed. "It was Hermione's idea."

Harry grinned at his two friends, his disappointment at letting his team down forgotten. "That's brilliant!"

"Yeah mate." Ron gave Draco a firm pat on the back.

Neville beamed at his crush's cleverness, and Hermione blushed at the praise.

Harry suddenly turned serious. "What about our end of term plans?"

The three other boys smiled conspiratorially. "It's all ready." Neville nudged Hermione playfully. "Hermione got it all figured out."

"The twins helped!" Hermione's blush intensified.

"Absolutely brilliant those two. Add Hermione in the mix and they're unstoppable." Ron grinned.

Draco's grin outshined all the others with its mischief. "All we need to do is give it to the elves before breakfast on the last day of term."

They spoke in conspiratorial whispers for several more minutes before Madam Pomfrey shooed the visitors out of the hospital wing.

-HPBC-

The next day Harry was out of the hospital wing a little later than expected. He got out just after lunch and headed to the Gryffindor common room. He smiled as he saw his friends seated together in some of the cushy chairs. His smile fell as he took in the emotions of the group. Neville and Hermione looked upset about something while Ron looked ready to strangle somebody. Draco had his back to Harry, but it was clear that he was the most upset.

Hermione noticed him as he approached. "Oh Harry it's just awful!"

"What happened?" He was officially concerned.

"Dumbledore happened! That's what!" Ron was irate. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in his seat.

Neville took over. "Draco went to ask Dumbledore if he could transfer to Gryffindor next term."

Harry looked at his friends. "I take it he said no." Harry saw Draco's hands clench, but his face was downcast.

"He said once a student is sorted there's no way to change houses. He also wants me to sit at the Slytherin table for the opening feast every year." Draco didn't lift his head.

Harry frowned. "But he didn't say you couldn't sit with us for the rest of the year right?"

Draco finally looked up into Harry's eyes. He was giving a valiant effort not to cry. "No. He didn't say anything about that."

Harry smiled sympathetically at his friend. "Then he must not have a problem with it. Just sit with the Slytherins for the opening feast and after that you can sit with us for the rest of the year. Maybe we can even get permission for you to sleep in our dorm sometimes."

A weak smile showed itself on Draco's face; his usual one that made him look as though he thought he was better than everyone else.

"That's better." Harry grinned back. "You'll always be our friend no matter what the school makes you call yourself or where they make you sleep." Mischief slithered into Harry's grin. "Besides, if you transferred then it would be that much harder to prank the Slytherins."

Everyone seemed to feel better with that verdict.

-HPBC-

Harry made it to breakfast the next morning to see his friends grinning mischievously as they ate their eggs and sausage. Harry grinned back and started dishing up his food. He didn't taste anything off with anything, so he deemed the concoction a success, at least in that respect. They'd see how the plan went any moment now.

"Pass the pumpkin juice." The quintet shared amused glances. It had begun.

"Here you go." The five firsties did their best to hold in their laughter.

"Wait. Why are you singing? Why am _I _singing?"

It didn't take long for the whole great hall to be filled with singing students. Nobody was excluded from this school wide prank. Even those at the staff table. Snape looked incensed at being forced to sing everything he said. Dumbledore seemed pleased. The Weasley twins went all out and played with it. They used it as an opportunity to celebrate a victorious prank.

The singing continued through the day and only ended when the quintet administered the antidote at the closing feast. Fred and George continued to sing well into the night even though the rest of the school had stopped. Overall the whole school found it funny.

After the feast the Headmaster stood and thanked the pranksters, whoever they were, for the entertainment before announcing that the five students who went after Quirrell received points, changing the winner of the house cup from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Draco celebrated with the Gryffindors as the other Slytherins looked on in annoyance.

-HPBC-

The train ride home was blissfully uneventful as Pansy and her goons left them alone for once. As the train stopped they all dragged their trunks onto the platform and began the search for their families. The Weasley matriarch was the easiest to spot since she was already surrounded by several red-heads.

"Right you lot." Ron turned to his friends. "I'll see you around." He made his way to his mother and the four he left behind watched in sympathy as the woman tried to squeeze his guts out.

"Hermione, darling!"

Looking up, the four of them saw a tall smartly dressed man with scraggly brown hair standing next to who could only be his wife.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione waved back at her parents who ran up to their daughter for hugs. "Mum, dad, these are some of the friends from school that I wrote to you about. Here's Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom." She blushed slightly at the mention of her almost-boyfriend. "Ron Weasley already left. Guys, these are my parents, Herman and Jean Granger."

Herman looked at the three boys, sizing them up. "When you told us you were friends with four boys I almost didn't believe you, but here are three of them standing in front of me."

Jean hit her husband lightly on the shoulder. "Herman. Be nice. It's good to finally meet you all. We've heard all about you from Hermione's letters. We're both glad you were able to get her to come out of her shell."

Harry smiled, seeing an opportunity to tease his friends. "Oh that was all Neville. He's the one who found her and befriended her first. I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating in a year or two. They've already started holding hands in the halls." He chuckled at his friends' blushes.

"But Hermione! You're only twelve!" Jean looked flabbergasted. Herman was looking at Neville in a whole new light.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm sure they know that." Draco nudged Neville playfully in the side.

"Alright, that's enough. Say goodbye to your friends Hermione. We'll be sure to arrange time to visit during the summer. I'll take your trunk." Herman wanted an escape more than anything.

"It was good meeting you both." Harry waved. "See you later Hermione."

"Bye Hermione." Draco smiled.

"Write me. I'll see you around." Neville was blushing furiously, but he managed a wave.

Hermione waved back as she followed her parents. "I will, to all of you. Bye!"

"Master Draco!" The three boys were dragged from their farewell by a squeaky voice. They all looked down to see a house elf wringing his hands and staring up at them with round golf ball sized eyes.

"Dobby? Where's Severus?" Draco frowned down at the fidgeting creature.

"Master Snapey is busy sir, he sent Dobby to take care of the young master and bring him home. Could Dobby take the young master's trunk sir?" He continued to wring his hands as he gazed at his master.

Draco frowned, but nodded and his trunk disappeared with a pop.

"Is the young master ready to go sir?" Dobby fidgeted some more.

Draco turned to his friends. "Well, I'll see you guys around."

Harry and Neville both smiled and said their farewells before Dobby took hold of Draco's hand and popped him away.

"Well, let's go find our guardians shall we?" Harry dragged his trunk across the platform until he was tackled by an overly excited and energetic Sirius.

"Harry! Finally back! How did your end of term plan turn out? Did the Slytherins get mad at you? Did you find yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Remus chuckled as he peeled his friend off of the young boy. "Slow down their Padfoot, let the poor boy breathe."

Harry gasped dramatically as he was released. "Thanks Moony." He grinned at his savior, then turned to his godfather. "You just saw me a few days ago, but to answer your questions Sirius, the plan went off without a hitch, Dumbledore seemed to enjoy it. The Slytherins don't know who did it and are too proud to admit it so I doubt we'll see any retaliation from them. And I think I'm a little young yet to be dating don't you?"

Neville chuckled at his friend's guardian's antics before he saw a woman wearing a stuffed vulture on her head and sighed. "There's my gran. I'll see you later Harry." The stout boy walked off, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Well. Let's get you home shall we?" Remus tapped Harry's trunk and it became feather light before the three of them set off for home. Harry was excited to sleep in his own room with his old bed. The Hogwarts dorms were good and all, but nothing beat sleeping in your own room. He found himself looking forward to the summer. Hedwig hooted from her cage as if she could read his thoughts and agreed with them.

Yep. This summer was bound to be a good one.

-HPBC-

_AN: I'll try not to make my notes so long next time._

_I doubt there'll be regular Monday updates for a while. I'm really busy with classes and a large side project that will be taking up a lot of my time until about mid April. I'll still try to get one chapter up every week to week and a half though._

_As always, thanks for reading! Hope to see you again next week._

_Kadtie, out._


	8. Year Two Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You should know this by now. Silly._

_I apologize for the long silence. I had a choice between fanfiction and schoolwork and school took precedence. Sorry. Happy day though: I am done with school! For now. I have officially graduated from the college I was going to and I now have a General Education Associates Degree of Arts. Yay me! Sad day though: I am trying to get a job, so that doesn't really mean that updates will speed up. I have been working on a more solid outline than the vague ideas and less vague plans in my head. We will see how things go with the updates, just don't expect a regular schedule like I attempted at first._

_Thank you to all of the people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites! I am overwhelmed by the response._

_Thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, I have a plan. All will be revealed in time. (maniacal laughter)_

_Thanks for those who pointed out mistakes! (Blushes) so embarrassing. _

_I know I seem to be following the books pretty closely so far, but that's mostly because I figure that there are things that happen that would have happened no matter where Harry grew up. The next few chapters will see a significant divergence, though several key elements will follow canon. Like I've said before, I have a plan._

_I noticed an inconsistency between the prologue and canon. Sirius' mother didn't die until 1985 so he wouldn't have been able to go to the Black family home when he picked up baby Harry in 1981. I've changed it. Just thought you ought to know._

_Anyway! Sorry for the long AN. Onwards!_

**Chapter 7: Year Two Begins**

It was the day after his arrival back home and Harry was sitting in the living room reading a book when he heard the ringer that announced someone was trying to come through the floo. The name "Lovegood" hovered over the mantle, so Harry granted access. The fire flared and Harry was happy to see one of the friends he'd missed most while he was at school.

"Loony!" He marked his place in his book and rushed to give his friend a hug. "It's so good to see you; school was so colorless without you there."

Luna smiled dreamily at the older boy. "I'm glad the wrackspurts didn't get to you too bad while you were gone, Harry."

Harry smiled back at her. "Me too. And next year I'll have you there to tell me when they're getting too close." She'd taken on some odd characteristics after her mother had died two years previous. Of course being raised by Xenophilius could make anyone a little loopy. Harry had learned to live with her odd behavior while he helped her cope with her grief after her mother's death. They'd grown quite close during that time. Luna was like a little sister to him now; he'd even gotten in the habit of lovingly calling her Loony.

He led her to the soft chairs in the living room and they both sat down.

Sirius poked his head in the doorway. "I heard the floo, do we have company?" Seeing Luna he grinned. "Luna! Merlin I've missed having you young people here to liven things up. It's been too quiet around here all year. Maybe I should make a floo call and invite the Weasleys?"

Luna smiled her usual dreamy smile. "That's alright. I'm happy being here with Harry without them. The Blibbering Humdingers will keep us company."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but ignored the odd comment. "Well then would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. I'd just like to talk to Harry about the Nargle population at Hogwarts if that's alright."

Harry had to hold in his laughter at his godfather's expression. He knew that Luna was using her imaginary creatures to get his godfather to leave. She only actually believed in some of them.

"I'll just… leave you two alone then. Holler if you need anything." Sirius left looking severely confused.

Once Harry was sure Sirius was gone he released his laughter. "That was great Luna! Did you see his face? Priceless!"

Luna just smiled and watched him until he calmed down. "It was rather funny wasn't it?" Harry smirked at her, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now. Tell me all about Hogwarts. I wasn't joking about the Nargles."

Harry smiled fondly at his odd friend, but nonetheless told her everything he might have left out of his letters. They talked for the better part of the afternoon and into the early evening before she left home for dinner.

-HPBC-

The weeks passed peacefully for Harry. He visited his magical friends almost every day and wrote owls to Hermione at least once a week.

Molly Weasley threw Harry a grand birthday party at the Burrow. All of Harry's school friends were invited. Sirius even had the consideration to invite the Tonks family (who he had reinstated to the Black family after he became the head) and even allowed for Severus to attend.

"Dora!" Harry hugged his favorite "cousin" with enthusiasm. Her signature pink hair glistened brightly in the sun. "I hardly get to see you because of school and then after the summer starts you never visit." Harry practically pouted.

"Wotcher Harry. So sorry about that, but I after graduation I went immediately into auror training. I've been very busy this past year." She pouted right back at him.

Harry scoffed. "Excuses." He glared up at her. It didn't take long for the both of them to be holding each other's shoulders for balance as they laughed so hard they nearly fell over.

When the two of them finally calmed down Dora patted Harry on the back. "Happy birthday Harry. Who's all here then?" She looked around at the tables curiously. Her parents had taken their seats while she and Harry had been laughing. They were talking with Sirius and oddly enough Xenophilius Lovegood. The Weasleys were scattered throughout the patio and Neville and Hermione sat at a table together talking with Luna. Dora's eyes caught Remus' and she quickly looked away, nearly tripping over Harry in her haste.

"Careful there Nymmy. We're just waiting on Draco and Snape. They should be here any minute now." Harry led his cousin to the table where Hermione, Neville, and Luna were sitting.

"Tonks," Luna smiled dreamily at the pink haired woman.

"Wotcher Luna." Dora seemed a bit distracted.

Luna tilted her head quizzically. "Do you have wrackspurts making you flustered whenever you look at Mr. Lupin? You should probably get that checked."

Dora blushed.

Hermione frowned. She looked like she was about to say something about Luna's comment, but a loud crack followed by a softer pop distracted her.

"Dobby is sorry master! It is all Dobby's fault!" The little elf was very flustered over the fact that his young master had fallen to his rump upon arrival.

"Shut up Dobby, I'm fine." Draco dusted himself off. Snape looked on with his usual frown.

Dobby continued to apologize under his breath as he wrung his hands.

Sirius erupted into laughter. "Hey Sevvy, what's wrong with Draco? Can't keep his balance after a side-along with a house elf?" He seemed to think that was monumentally hilarious, because he continued to laugh.

A shrill sound filled the air and everyone gaped as Dobby the house elf appeared in front of the laughing man. "How dare you insult the young master!" He snapped his fingers and the pudding bowl on the table lifted into the air and dumped itself over Sirius' head.

Silence fell over the pavilion.

Dobby turned around to look at his masters. "Dobby is sorry sirs." He bowed. "Dobby will go home now." With a pop the house elf was gone.

Sirius wiped the chocolate pudding from his eyes and licked his fingers. "Great pudding Molly."

The previously stunned onlookers erupted into peals of laughter. Molly fussed over her lost pudding as she vanished the mess and returned to her kitchen to retrieve the cake.

Draco walked over to Harry and the others and smiled his usual sneer. "Did you see Dobby's face? That was fantastic, kind of reminds me of that prank we pulled on the Ravenclaws last term, eh?" He took a seat across from Harry and Tonks.

"I heard about that. That was you guys?" Tonks received nods in reply. She frowned. "Did you also pull that one on the Puffs with the flour?"

"I remember that! One of our most brilliant ideas if you ask me." Ron had walked up as they were talking and took the seat next to Draco.

Tonks' frown deepened. "You know my friend owled me about the aftermath. Some of the more sensitive Puffs were really upset about that. Nobody was hurt, at least not physically, but the emotional damage was rather serious."

Her disapproving stare was met with the shocked faces of the young students.

Harry and his friends all shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." Neville was staring dejectedly into his hands.

"We didn't even _consider_ people's feelings." Harry was angry with his oversight. "We just thought it would be a good laugh."

Tonks' face softened. "Well I'm sure you didn't mean any harm, but you need to be more considerate if you intend to continue with these pranks next year. Just keep in mind your target and how well they can handle ridicule. Try and remember that most of the Hufflepuff house and some of the Ravenclaws are a bit more sensitive than most members of the other houses. I'm not saying you should stop completely, but maybe you should only prank people who deserve it?" She raised an eyebrow and paused for emphasis. "I for one thought they were brilliant." She winked at them and they cheered up considerably, taking her advice to heart.

They were all distracted as Molly brought out the cake and everyone broke out into a chaotic and ear-shattering rendition of the Happy Birthday song. Grinning as the twins and Sirius held the last note at the top of their lungs Harry blew out his candles and everyone cheered.

The cake was delicious. Harry enjoyed the rest of his party immensely.

-HPBC-

The eleventh of August was Ginny's birthday. It was just as big an affair as Harry's and everyone stuffed themselves with cake once again.

Two days after Ginny's birthday the Weasleys plus Harry and Luna all took their annual shopping trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

After a quick trip to Madam Malkins the large group entered Flourish and Blotts for their school books. There was a large, excited mass of people crowding the bookstore, making it difficult for the group to find the books they needed.

The first interruption came when a man knocked into Luna, causing her to drop her bag. The man seemed apologetic, helping her to pick up her things and return them to her bag. She frowned when he held out the bag for her, but took it and thanked him. The man left without another word.

"Is there something wrong Loony?" Harry was concerned for his friend. "Did you get hurt when that guy bumped you?" His green eyes blazed with anger behind his glasses at the idea that someone hurt his Loony. _His_ Loony? Where did that come from?

Luna smiled dreamily at Harry. "I'm alright Harry, I was just—"

"My word!" Luna was cut off by a flamboyantly dressed man with perfectly styled blonde hair and a very white smile. "It can't be Harry Potter!"

Harry frowned. He'd heard of this guy.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, I'm sure you've heard of me." The man grabbed Harry's hand and began shaking it excitedly.

Harry grinned as an idea formed. He made sure to speak loud enough for the reporters to hear. "Oh of course I've heard of you. My godfather is a big fan. He told me that you were awarded Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award _four_ times in a row. He also told me that you're the most revered _fiction_ author of our age. It is a _huge honor_ to meet you!" Harry returned the man's handshake with vigor, hiding a smirk.

"Four? _Fiction?_" Lockhart looked a bit put out, but hid it well behind his blinding smile. "Ah, yes well." It only took a moment for him to recover. He turned to the reporters. "When young Harry walked in here today he only expected to purchase my complete works, but didn't expect to not only receiving signed copies free of charge, but he'll also be receiving… me. As a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. That's right, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League, and _**five**_ times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him." He smiled brilliantly once more as the cameras flashed.

Harry didn't miss the stress the peacock put on the word "five." He would have laughed at his successful jab, but he was too busy gaping in open mouthed horror at this latest revelation. "You're going to be my Defense Professor?" He glanced at Luna who gave him a like-minded frown.

"Completely stunned. Just as I expected. I'd be happy to accept questions. Good to meet you Harry." He shoved a pile of books into Harry's arms. "Off you go now." He turned away from Harry as though he were already gone and continued to address the press.

Harry walked away disgusted. He dumped his books into Ginny's cauldron. "Here, you can have these. I don't want them. Consider them another birthday gift." Ginny smiled and a light blush dusted her freckled face, but she said nothing.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Harry."

Harry turned to Luna and smiled at her. "I'm used to it. Sort of." He shrugged. "Come on, let's get the rest of our books so we can go get some ice cream."

They all finished their shopping as fast as they could and retreated, dragging a blushing Molly behind them.

-HPBC-

September first came all too fast for Harry. He had his stuff packed and ready early as usual and he and his guardians made it to the station with plenty of time. Sirius and Remus helped him put his trunk on the train before they both smothered him with their hugs.

"Now I expect you to have a girlfriend by the end of the term you understand me?" Sirius punched Harry playfully on the shoulder and grinned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dogfather, whatever you say Dogfather."

Remus laughed as Sirius pouted.

"Seriously though. Look after the younger students and keep up the good pranks."

Harry's smile faltered a little, but neither of the men noticed.

"Keep your grades up. Hermione can help, but don't start using her as a crutch. You're smart in your own right." Remus patted him on the shoulder.

"I will."

A swarm of redheads started bobbing through the crowd.

"Ah, the Weasleys are here. We'd best be going. Sirius needs to go to work today."

Sirius pouted again and Harry laughed. "I thought you liked being an Auror."

"I do!" Sirius frowned. "It's just that today's going to be filled with boring paperwork."

"And we all know how much Padfoot hates paperwork." Remus jabbed playfully at his friend.

Sirius grumbled.

"Anyway. Have a safe trip Harry. Owl often. We'll see you again for Christmas."

Harry waved as the two men disappeared into the crowd. He then turned and made his way onto the train. He found an empty compartment near the back, like last year, and settled in for the trip. He was soon joined by Hermione, Neville, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Luna. The compartment was quite full, but none of them minded sitting close with the girls and Harry on one side and the other boys across from them.

Not long after the train departed the compartment door opened to reveal Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was nowhere in sight. The two large boys looked dumbly into the compartment before seeming to lose interest and turn away.

Ron closed the compartment door. "What was that?"

"Where was Pansy? Why wasn't she with them?" Neville looked nervously at the door as though it was going to open again and she'd be there to taunt them.

"Maybe she decided she had better things to do that get humiliated by us." Draco puffed up at the idea.

"Maybe." Harry smiled weakly.

The rest of the trip was spent snacking and speculating about the placement of the first years in their group.

When they arrived at the school Luna and Ginny were promised saved seats at the Gryffindor table, "just in case," before they were ushered after Hagrid.

The rest of them climbed onto the horseless carriages with the older students. They reached the castle and everyone settled into Great Hall—Draco grumbling as he marched unhappily to the Slytherin table—to wait for the sorting. It didn't take long for the new firsties to file in nervously. Harry caught Luna's eye and gave her an encouraging smile and a wave. She smiled her usual dreamy smile and waved back.

Harry had thought that he'd been nervous about his own sorting, but now that it was his friend on the proverbial chopping block he couldn't help but worry. His hands became slick with sweat and he wiped them on his robes. What if she was sorted into Slytherin like Draco?

Harry wasn't nearly as worried about Ginny as he was about Luna. Ginny's family always ended up in Gryffindor. From what Harry had learned over the years about her family tree, Luna was more of a mystery. While her father's side of the family tended to end up in Ravenclaw, with a few Puffs and Lions in the mix, her mother's family was scattered rather evenly between all four of the houses. If the hat determined house based primarily on ancestry, then Luna's destined house could be any of the four with a slightly higher chance of being placed in Ravenclaw.

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced himself to calm down. Luna would be fine if she was in Slytherin, Draco would help look after her. Any of the other houses were even less of a concern with the lack of hostility between them and Gryffindor. Just like Draco, she would still be Harry's friend if she was in another house.

Applause from his own table brought Harry back to reality with a jolt. He looked up, clapping with his house-mates, to see a small boy with light skin and mousy-brown hair walking directly for the empty seat next to him with an excited look on his face. Harry held back a grimace at the boy's obvious enthusiasm to meet the boy-who-lived.

Harry turned the excited boy—whose name he had missed—down when he tried to sit next to him, explaining that he was saving it for a friend. He tried to ignore the disappointed look the boy gave him before sitting next to the Weasley twins instead. Luna was more important.

It didn't take long for Luna's name to come up and Harry's chest clenched in frantic anticipation. The petite blonde walked gracefully up to the stool and placed the ratty hat daintily on her head. She sat for a moment, a rare frown slowly forming on her face—never a good sign—before the hat stubbornly shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Luna's frown deepened for a moment, but was quickly replaced by a polite smile as she removed the hat and glided over to her new House table. Harry caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled softly back before she seemed to get distracted by the hovering candles.

The sorting continued and Harry listened halfheartedly, clapping politely whenever someone was sorted into Gryffindor, until "Weasley, Ginevra" was called. The hat barely touched her fiery red hair before it practically screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry applauded much more enthusiastically than he had with any of the other new Lions. She sat next to Hermione and Neville and smiled at all the congratulations coming her way.

Dumbledore gave a similar speech to the year before—minus the warning about the third floor corridor—before waving his hand to start the feast. The students tucked in with enthusiasm, Harry evaluating the flavor of every dish he tasted in an attempt to discover their secrets.

After the feast Harry gave Luna a hug before she left for the Ravenclaw tower after her house Prefects.

"See you at breakfast, Loony." They shared a smile as she walked away.

Harry and his other Gryffindor friends made their way up to their tower. Harry, Neville, and Ron said goodnight to the girls and made their way up to their second year dorm and got ready for bed. Harry couldn't help but smile as he pulled the covers over himself. Despite the likelihood of the new Defense professor being a whackjob braggart with no experience, he expected that it was going to be a very good year at Hogwarts.

With that thought Harry rolled over and fell into a sound sleep.

-HPBC-

_AN: I apologize for another long AN. I really did try this time. I just can't help but explain myself. See? There I go again, explaining myself! I would like to apologize in advanced for future long ANs._

_As always, thanks for reading! See you next time, whenever that may be._

_Kadtie, out._


	9. Slyffindor Quidditch Team

_Fun fact: I do not own Harry Potter._

_Thank you to all of the people who added me/this story to their alerts/favorites! And especially Thanks for the reviews!_

_Small mistake in last chapter. Keep in mind that Hermione does not have Crookshanks yet. Hehehe. My bad. It's fixed._

_A little bit of fluff and foreboding in this chapter. Sorry that the last little bit is so rushed. I just wanted to get this to you so bad. Pointing out mistakes helps me, even if it makes me feel stupid for making them in the first place.  
><em>

_Trying to keep this AN short, so on with the story!_

**Chapter 8: Slyffindor Quidditch Team**

The first week of classes passed quickly. DADA classes were looking to be a complete waste of the student's time with Lockhart spouting nonsense about his awards and setting pixies on second years. Transfiguration was the same as ever, if a little more difficult, and the same could be said of Charms. History of Magic continued to be dubbed nap time and the second years had been moved to a new greenhouse in Herbology.

The first day of the second week of classes found the Gryffindor and Slytherin second year students in the potions dungeon following the instructions on the board as usual. Professor Snape had given a brief explanation about the potion they were to brew before sitting at his desk and watching over his hands. He would occasionally stand to wander the classroom offering comments on student's brewing methods.

Harry was paired up with Draco for the day and the two of them chopped and stirred as they spoke with Neville and Hermione in muted whispers. Ron had been paired with Blaise Zabini and so was on the other side of the room.

"He goes on and on about his stupid smile awards as though it's something impressive." Harry huffed quietly as he put the required amount of lacewing flies in the cauldron and stirred it counterclockwise six times. "I mean really. He's a laughing stalk among the Aurors. Sirius and his coworkers analyzed his books and found a bunch of things that couldn't work, like being in two places at once, or forcing a werewolf to change back during a full moon. The man's a fraud." He continued chopping angrily.

Hermione frowned. "Well he can't be all bad. He is a professor after all." She still had a bit of a crush on the peacock and was taking a lot of persuading by the rest of her friends to get her to believe that he might not be all that he claimed to be.

Snape walked by just then and the four of them worked in silence, Draco sending his godfather a light smile, until he passed.

Draco kept his attention on the potion and whispered over his work. "Hermione, you're a smart witch. You're probably the smartest witch in our year, including the Ravenclaws. Surely you can do the research yourself. Make a chart or something."

Hermione's eyes lit up at the idea of research. She smiled at Draco. "Great idea Draco, I think I will."

"Granger!"

The class jumped in surprise, but luckily nobody dropped anything in their cauldrons by mistake. Snape had probably planned it that way.

Snape's eyes narrowed as Hermione blushed. "Eyes on your own potion."

Hermione mumbled an apology and continued her work. Harry and Draco held back grins; they could see the subtle signs of amusement on the severe looking professor's face.

Hermione refused to speak for the rest of the class, so Harry and Draco chatted quietly as they finished up their potion and put it in vials to be turned in. Hermione and Neville finished up just as Snape called for the students to clean up and turn in their work. He also assigned a one foot essay on the properties of the potion and its uses.

There were a few grumbles as the student's filed out of the dungeon to lunch.

"Loosen up Hermione." Ron patted the frizzy-haired girl on the back. "He was just playing with you. You can tell by the way the skin around his eyes kind of tightens and the corners of his lips twitch just a little bit."

Hermione looked up from her shoes and into Ron's eyes in disbelief.

"It's true. My godfather has an odd sense of humor." Draco sent the ruffled girl a small smile.

Neville joined in cheering up his almost-girlfriend. "We all sort of grew up with him hovering around," he motioned at Harry, Ron, Draco, and himself, "We've learned to see the subtle signs." He blushed a little. "Though, I have some trouble seeing them sometimes." He had obviously missed it this time, but nobody cared to point it out.

The five of them made it to the Great Hall and met up with Ginny and Luna.

"Hey Loony!" Harry smiled brightly at his friend.

"Hello Harry." She gave him a light hug and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She didn't sit there for every meal like Draco, but she often joined them for lunch or breakfast.

"Harry mate, are there any openings on the Quidditch team this year? I forget." Ron began loading his plate with food. Hermione reminded him to chew with his mouth closed before he even took his first bite.

Harry thought for a moment, loading food onto his own plate, then shook his head. "Sorry Ron, I don't think so."

Ron grumbled for a moment, but was quickly distracted by the food on his plate.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Harry," she turned to him pointedly, "Isn't there a reserve team?" An eyebrow arched on her forehead.

Harry paused in his chewing, then swallowed. "You know I don't think so. I could bring it up with Wood."

Ron, Neville, and surprisingly Draco all brightened up at this pronouncement.

-HPBC-

So it was that after classes Harry and company found themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting for a sign of Oliver Wood as they did their potions essay and played exploding snap.

Harry had just finished his potions essay, and was waiting for the ink to dry, when the portrait hole opened and his captain walked in.

"Wood!" Harry stood and walked over to his Quidditch Captain.

Oliver looked down and smiled at Harry. "Harry! Ready for Quidditch this year? I've got the schedule all planned out already, you'd best be prepared!" There was a fire burning in the sixth year's eyes.

"Yes captain." Harry grinned. "My friends and I were talking at lunch and were wondering if you planned on having a reserve team this year? Hermione pointed out that we still could have played in the last match last year if we'd had one." Harry heard Hermione squeak and turned to see her hide her face in her transfiguration text.

The fire in Oliver's eyes seemed to intensify. "Brilliant idea Harry! I'll schedule tryouts for next Saturday. We've got to stay ahead of the competition!" He turned on his heal and walked purposefully back out the portrait hole, presumably to talk to professor McGonagall about the reserve team.

-HPBC-

Harry slept in and missed breakfast that Saturday, having stayed up the night before finishing all of his homework so he wouldn't have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend. When he finally rolled out of bed it was almost time for lunch. He pulled on his robes and did his best to flatten his hair before heading down to lunch to meet with his friends.

"Hey Loony, nice shoes."

Harry's head whipped up at the sound of the pet name he'd given his friend. His eyes narrowed as he took in the scene. There was a group of Ravenclaws cackling and pointing at his Loony. Anger flared up inside him as he noticed that her shoes were mismatched and her eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

An angry growl escaped his lips as he approached the offending Eagles. "What do you think you're doing to _my_ Loony?" He stopped in front of Luna protectively, fists clenching and unclenching at his side.

A fourth year Ravenclaw girl scoffed at Harry's light build. "_Your _Loony? I didn't know you had a girlfriend Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yes. _**My**_ Loony," Harry grabbed Luna's hand and squeezed gently. He lifted his chin in defiance.

The fourth year huffed. "Oh yeah? And what's so great about little Loony that's—"

"Only _**I**_ can call her Loony!" An invisible force wafted through Harry's hair and his green eyes blazed with fury. The Ravenclaws all took an involuntary step back. They hadn't expected such a show of power from a second year. "She's my _friend_, and if I hear you calling her by that name again then I promise you are going to regret it. Come on Loony." He tugged her hand gently and led her into the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Table.

The two of them sat side by side and Harry turned to Luna with a gentle look in his eyes, all signs of his previous rage gone. "What else have they been doing Loony?"

He took in her appearance. Her shoes didn't match and one of her radish earrings were missing. Harry growled again involuntarily, his anger returning. Those earrings had been her mother's.

Harry had to take a deep breath to calm himself before he looked into her eyes again. "Have they been stealing your things Loony?"

Tears filled Luna's eyes, but her facial expression didn't change as she nodded.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "Have you told your Head of House?"

She shook her head nearly imperceptibly.

Harry found his hand touching Luna's ear where the missing radish should have been. "Did they steal your mother's earring?" His voice was soft and soothing.

The tears spilled onto Luna's soft cheeks and she nodded again, closing her eyes and leaning in to his touch.

Harry's eyes hardened with determination. "I'll get it all back." That he would also get revenge was left unsaid.

Luna shuddered and Harry pulled her into a hug where she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed softly. He lifted her into his lap and allowed her to cry as he put food on both of their plates. He had often held her like this before Hogwarts when she was still getting over her mother's death. He'd hold her and pet her hair until her sobbing ended and her body stopped shuddering. He did that now and it didn't take long for her shudders to stop.

They ate quietly for a while, schemes and plots to get back at the Ravenclaws rolling around in Harry's head.

-HPBC-

The Saturday of tryouts dawned with good flying weather. The whole Quidditch team was required to attend.

Harry greeted his teammates before Wood called the gathered people to order.

"Is this everybody?" He sounded disappointed.

Harry scanned the small crowd of people trying out. All of Harry's dorm mates stood holding brooms and shuffling nervously in front of a few third and fourth years. The only girl, much to the dismay of Katie, Alicia, and Angelina, was Fay Dunbar. There was a total of thirteen people gathered.

"Don't forget me!" Make that fourteen.

Everybody looked to the end of the pitch where Draco Malfoy strode toward them with broom in hand. The gathered Gryffindors immediately began whispering amongst themselves. Ron and Neville patted their friend's back in support when he reached the group.

Wood frowned at Draco. "Malfoy right? Harry's friend." Draco nodded. "Aren't you in Slytherin?" Draco nodded again, lifting his chin defiantly. "Well then what are you doing here? These are the Gryffindor tryouts. Slytherin's aren't scheduled until next month."

Draco rolled his eyes as if to say "well duh," but explained himself. "I don't want to be on the Slytherin team."

"Well you can't be on the Gryffindor team. I'm sure it's against the rules."

Draco smirked. "I've already spoken to my Head of House and he confirmed that, though it has never been done before, it is not against the rules. Feel free to talk to your own Head if it will make you feel better."

Wood looked dumbfounded. "Well… er… what place will you be trying out for?" He looked defeated.

"Seeker." Draco's grin became predatory. The surrounding students took involuntary steps back.

Silence permeated the pitch. "Er… right then." Wood's business face was back. "You lot, separate into sections depending on what you're trying for. Seekers here with Harry, Chasers over there with the Girls, Beaters to Fred and George, and Keepers with me. Anyone trying out for more than one place should come talk to me first. Hop to it!"

The group was sorted out in short order and the tryouts began. Those unsatisfactory individuals were weeded out quickly enough and the rest were put to a rigorous test. By the end there were only a few left and Wood called a halt.

"Alright, since there's only this many of you left we may as well skip the posting board and get right to it. Those of you left are our new reserve team. Time for some formalities. McLaggen, you'll be reserve Keeper, come accept your new robes." Third year Cormac Mclaggen stepped forward and accepted the scarlet Quidditch robes, the word RESERVE clearly written in gold under the Gryffindor insignia. "Dean Thomas, Chaser. Congratulations. Ronald Weasley, though you were brilliant at Keeping, McLaggen is wicked brilliant, so you'll be a Chaser as well." They both walked forward and accepted their robes as well. "Fay Dunbar, You're a fantastic Beater, the twins will teach you well." She also got a new robe. "Neville Longbottom, you are the only person I've decided to give two places. You will be a reserve Chaser as well as Beater. Take your robe. There you are." Wood's lips pursed lightly. "Now. We only had two people try out for the place of seeker, and Draco Malfoy was by far the best of the two. As odd as it is, and if McGonagall is alright with it, the Gryffindor team now has a Slytherin Reserve Seeker. Come accept your robe."

Draco lifted his chin with pride and strode forward. He accepted his scarlet robes with a grin and a polite nod to his new captain. The magic in the robe seemed to sense Draco's house and the insignia changed to show both Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now to all of you," Wood smiled predatorily, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We start practices at sunrise on Tuesday. I expect you all out here and ready to go bright and early. No Slackers!"

A collective groan went through the group, but they all nodded in defeat before Wood excused them and they left the pitch for the Great Hall.

-HPBC-

The Gryffindor house was a bit torn at having a Slytherin as a backup seeker. On the one hand it was Draco and they knew him from the previous year as being the most tolerable Slytherin any of them had ever met, even allowing him to hang out in their common room, but he was still a Slytherin. They were comforted by the fact that he was only a reserve, but still a bit nervous with Harry's track record from the year previous.

Draco's friends thought it was the best prank they'd ever pulled. The whole school was whispering about it. The Slytherins were furious with Draco for even considering lowering himself so far. Some of them even began questioning his parentage. Draco ignored them, but his friends didn't.

Pranks were pulled blatantly on anyone who questioned Draco's new position, regardless of house. Nobody could find conclusive proof as to the identities of the pranksters, though everyone knew who it was. Eventually the school found something else to gossip about and the Slytherin on the Gryffindor team was more or less forgotten.

-HPBC-

Halloween came and went and November started cold and blustery. Luna was still picked on by her housemates, but they'd been intimidated enough by Harry's performance that they didn't do anything that was noticeable outside of the Ravenclaw house. They'd post things on the bulletin board in their common room, or mess with her bedding, but never anything that would leave evidence outside the house.

Luna didn't say anything to Harry. She knew he'd get angry and do something to get himself in trouble, so she just took it all quietly. When Harry asked why she seemed so withdrawn she'd just smile dreamily and mention something about her charms homework or a potions essay, then Hermione would offer to help her and Luna would graciously turn her down and they'd return to what they were doing just as Luna had hoped. She was a big girl. She could deal with this herself. She didn't need Harry to help her through every little thing that didn't agree with her.

She began a list in her journal of all the things the other Ravenclaws did to her. The list became quite extensive by November, but she refused to back down. She would prove herself worthy to be Harry's friend, and maybe someday he'd see her as something more than the broken little girl who lost her mommy and needed comfort. Maybe someday he'd see her as a woman; she had already started her monthlies, so she was allowed to call herself such. She hoped he would.

She dreamed he would.

She mentioned him in her journal a lot too—sometimes with a smile and others with tears splotching her ink. She'd write about how he held her when she cried, or the smug smile (that everyone said he got from his father) he'd get when he pulled a prank, or how green his eyes were and how she could get lost in them when he spoke. She wrote how safe she felt around him and how she sensed so much about him that made her scared for him. She sensed more from him than from any other person she'd ever come into contact with. Often times it made her want to cry.

She wasn't a seer. Not quite. She could sense things about people-things about their past, or things that were going on in their lives, or even things that might happen in their future. Sense them, but not see them. Mostly emotions. Sometimes magic. She got it from her father. He called it empathy.

From Harry she had always sensed a lot of sad and frightening feelings and magic. Some from the past—which she assumed was from when he lost his parents—and a whole lot from the future. She sensed similar things, though to a much lesser extent, from all of his close friends—her friends. Something dark was coming for Harry, and they were all involved. She could only assume—seeing as she could never sense anything about herself—that she would also be a part of these events. A few more years of relative peace before all hell broke loose, as far as she could tell.

Luna hated knowing it.

She didn't let on about any of what she sensed to Harry or anyone else. She wanted him to be happy before the pain came, and she wanted to be there for him when it did.

He was her best friend.

She would be there for him.

Always.

-HPBC-

The day of the much anticipated Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match dawned chilly and a bit overcast, but dry. The whole school buzzed in excitement as they made their way to the pitch.

In the locker rooms Wood gave his usual speech to the whole team—including the reserves, who were suited up and ready for anything. They heard the whistle and flew out onto the pitch with their usual flare.

The game started quickly, with Slytherin in the lead. As hard as the girls tried they couldn't keep up, and Wood was having trouble guarding against the Slytherin's aggressive tactics. The score was 50-90 for Slytherin before Harry caught sight of the glittering snitch just above the turf. He didn't even check the Slytherin seeker's position before he zoomed after it. All he cared about was catching the snitch.

Fingers closed around the cool metal, Harry lifted the golden ball over his head in victory. Just as he was listening to Lee announcing the win a bludger rammed Harry's leg, flipping him end over end and causing him to control of his broom. He tumbled the few remaining feet to the ground. The crowd winced at seeing the bludger make contact with Harry's leg, then again as he hit the ground with an audible _thump_. The Slytherin beater that had hit the bludger was given a foul for hitting him after the snitch was caught and Gryffindor was declared the winner as Harry's friends, along with several teachers and staff, rushed to see to Harry who was lying motionless on the grass.

Lockhart got to him first.

"Not to worry, Harry, not to worry. I'll have you patched up in a jiffy."

What blood was left in Harry's face drained from it instantly. "That's alright sir," he managed through clenched teeth, "I'd rather wait for Madam Pomfrey if you don't mind. It really doesn't hurt that bad." He lied, hissing in pain as Lockhart nudged his obviously very broken left leg. Harry's friends noticed with dread who had reached him first and quickened their pace, pushing through the crowd to get to him.

"Nonsense!" Lockhart rolled up his sleeves. "Trust me Harry, you'll be right as rain when I'm done with you."

Scanning the area and seeing that his friends and Madam Pomfrey still had a ways to go before reaching him Harry was beginning to panic, especially as Lockhart began waving his wand. "No, sir, really! I'm fine, you don't have to—AAAAAGH!"

A sickly orange light hit Harry's leg from Lockhart's wand and caused it to begin swelling, red and enflamed, and oozing clear yellowish liquid. Harry screamed and writhed in pain on the grass while his leg began sporting flaky green spots.

Two blasts of light hit Lockhart square in his shocked face and he collapsed to the ground, petrified and sprouting pimples, but still quite conscious.

Draco and Neville both ran up, wands in hand, and dropped to their knees in front of a writhing and screaming Harry. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna did the same just as Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lay still.

Madam Pomfrey, tailed by professors McGonagall and Snape, reached the scene just at that moment.

"What did you think you were doing? Imbecile!" She glared at Lockhart, who just stared pitifully back up at her from his petrified position on the grass. She turned back to Harry and immediately began levitating him off the pitch, ignoring Lockhart's silent pleas.

Neville, Draco and the others got up and went to follow but were stopped with a word from McGonagall.

"As much as I would have liked to be the one hexing him for that stunt, I'm afraid I have to give the two of you detention for attacking a teacher. I'm sure professor Snape will agree?" She indicated Draco as she turned to her colleague.

Snape sneered in distaste but nodded ever-so-slightly. "Those are the rules." He nudged at Lockhart with his foot, popping one of the swelling pimples. He grimaced with a mix of disgust at getting puss on his shoe and pleasure at the look of discomfort in the peacock's eyes.

Draco and Neville both nodded before rushing off toward the hospital wing followed again by the rest of their friends.

Despite their loud objections, they were not allowed into the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey had finished her work on Harry's leg. Even after she'd finished healing him he didn't wake up until the next day.

-HPBC-

Harry couldn't help but sigh as he realized where he was. How did he end up there this time? Oh yeah. He grimaced at the memory and took stock of the sensations that his leg was currently sending his brain.

Itchy with a deep, aching throb.

It was an improvement.

"Oh good, you're awake. Drink this." Madam Pomfrey offered him a potion and Harry grimaced but drained it as he was told, nearly gagging on the aftertaste. The throbbing of his leg began to fade instantly, but the itching sensation continued.

"Good. You are to stay in bed the rest of the day. Your leg is still mending and you could inhibit your growth by walking on it too soon. I may keep you in from classes tomorrow if the spots persist. Now," She walked to the doors, "You have guests."

She opened the doors and a stream of people flowed through, Sirius in the lead.

Harry's godfather instantly wrapped him in a tight embrace. "How do you end up in here all the time?"

Harry grinned as Sirius released him. "Just talented I guess."

Sirius huffed and ruffled Harry's hair. "Little rascal."

Neville, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny were giving Sirius and odd look.

"That was the fastest change of emotion I've ever witnessed." Hermione was quite shocked.

"What? What did I miss?" Harry looked between his friends and Sirius. Sirius had the decency to blush.

Ron's expression transformed into something akin to awe. "He just blew up in the Headmaster's face that's what you missed."

Draco grinned. "He said he'd ruin Lockhart's reputation and leave him permanently ineligible for work in any position higher than dung sorter."

"Brilliant." Ron hadn't lost the awed look.

"Can you really follow up on those threats?" Neville seemed awed as well, but was clearly doing a better job hiding it than Ron.

Sirius scoffed. "Of course I can. I am Sirius Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. I have a lot of influence. I can do whatever I want. It's not hard to get a fraud out of a job. I'll have him sacked by Christmas." He winked.

Grins were exchanged all around.

"Anyway, enough about what I did." Sirius play punched Draco's arm. "Tell him what you two did when that idiot cursed him." His grin was criminal.

Neville blushed.

"Heh, that's right." Draco smirked smugly. "We got detention for hexing him. I cast _furnunculus_ and Neville hit him with _petrificus totalus._ The professors left him petrified there until the stands were cleared out. Professor Flitwick finally took pity on him when he started crying and reversed the effects."

"McGonagall and Snape felt bad for giving us detention for doing something they wanted to do themselves." Neville mumbled.

Ron snorted. "The git deserved it."

"Right. Thanks." Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"So when is Madam Pomfrey letting you out?" Hermione's eyes flicked to where the healer was organizing potions.

"She said I have to stay all of today and maybe tomorrow depending on if the spots go away." Harry grimaced. "They're really itchy."

They all looked at him with sympathy. They talked about pranks and small things until Madam Pomfrey shooed them all away so Harry could rest.

-HPBC-

Harry was kept in the hospital wing through all of Monday. The spots ended up being more persistent than anyone had predicted and he was made to stay until lunchtime on Wednesday. Hermione had given him all of their homework and let him read her notes, so he wasn't behind in any of his classes. All of his friends had been in to visit him every day. He was finally released on the condition that he rub a salve on his spots every six hours and he check in again for a checkup the next morning. He was also ordered to stay off his feet as much as possible for the next week.

-HPBC-

Lockhart's classes became even more of a joke. The Prophet had taken to pointing out all of the impossibilities in his books and his reputation had already begun a downward spiral. His order of Merlin was revoked within the week and he received at least nine howlers a day with a record of twenty at one meal. Fred and George had started a betting pool for how many would show up each day.

-HPBC-

Harry finally pulled his revenge prank on the Ravenclaws for Luna. The only people he ran his plan by beforehand was Luna herself, Tonks, and Sirius. Sirius and Tonks gave pointers and provided the supplies. Luna agreed to it and they pulled it off together. She let him into the common room late at night and he took the boys dorms while she got the girls. Their main targets were the older students and a few random younger students who they knew could handle it. When they were done Harry applied the prank to her as well to free her from suspicion.

The next morning the Ravenclaws woke up to find they had muggle party masks (courtesy of Tonks) glued to their faces. Any attempt made at removing the masks proved futile (thanks to the glue that Remus and Sirius had enchanted). Even the renowned charms professor had been hit and failed to remove his turtle mask, though most students assumed that he simply enjoyed it too much to try very hard. Luna enjoyed her white hare mask that she had picked out the night before. They all fell off just as the school was leaving the Great Hall after dinner. Most of the students opted to throw their masks away, but Luna was perfectly happy with keeping hers pinned on her wall. She happily wrote about the whole thing in her journal that night.

Their other friends were a little upset at being left out of the loop, but after Harry explained that it was personal and promised to let them in on any others in the future they let it go for the most part.

-HPBC-

_AN:_

_Furnunculus: Pimple hex_

_Petrificus totalus: Full body bind _

_Hope you like my take on Luna. I certainly enjoyed writing her. Maybe my next fic will be through her pov… but that's not until I'm done with this one of course._

_Sigh. Did I mention that life's a witch with a capital B? Well it is. True story. Love to tell you about it, but I'm trying to cure myself of my little "explaining myself" thing. You know how it is. Just know that life is getting to me and I have hardly written anything for a long while now. Don't expect things to speed up anytime soon, but I promise not to abandon this unless it's life or death._

_Anyway._

_From now on each chapter will have at least 5000 words. Check for my current word count on my profile._

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_Kadtie, out._


	10. AN

Author's announcement:

I am sad to announce that I can no longer continue writing Harry Potter's Black Childhood due to real life circumstances. When I started writing this story I was sure I could finish it, but that was before my life took a dramatic turn. Now I find myself always either too busy, or uninterested in writing. I know how this makes you all feel, I've been in your position many times, and I know how disappointing it always is. Therefore I officially put HPBC up for adoption! If anyone would like to continue my story, message me with your e-mail address and I'll be happy to send you my outlines and notes. You are not required to follow my outlines to the letter, though there are a few things I'd like to remain unchanged, feel free to take creative license. I'm sure I'll eventually find the time to read what you write and I'll be sure to leave reviews. I will post it here and on my profile when/if someone adopts this story. If nobody offers to adopt by next June I will post my outlines and notes here so you all at least know what I had planned for the end.

Thank you for all of your support, and again I'm really sorry.

Kadtie out.


End file.
